


Dream of Me

by Lyra_Sanzennine



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Sanzennine/pseuds/Lyra_Sanzennine
Summary: Instead of trying to destroy the world, Sephiroth overthrows Shinra. Even still, he can't stop obsessing about the flower girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story back in the early 2000's and didn't finish. I find it incredibly embarrassing now, but I'm still posting it to AO3 so that it has a good home. The wonderful Masamune's Song wrote a complete and epic conclusion to the story here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3296199/1/Dream_of_Me_Conclusion

 

Standard Disclaimer: Everything is the property of Squaresoft Inc. If I happen to accidentally commit the heinous crime of character mutilation, they are still, sadly, the property of Square.

 

 

_ …Let me be your downfall… _

Moonlight. Pale, silver threads bathed the darkness, and enchanted all foolish enough to sacrifice themselves to her power.

Aeris lay there, unmoving, waiting. She wore tension and longing like a tangible sheath about her, covered by nothing else. Forbidden thoughts claimed her mind and she was helpless to suppress them. She shivered with anticipation, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he came for her. Not long before he took her again and made her beg and cry before giving her the release she craved.

When had his power over her become such a potent addiction? When had she started to long for his touch beyond all sense of reason or control?

She suddenly felt a feather-light caress on her thigh. “Sephiroth,” she breathed. His appearance made her breath catch, as it always seemed to in his presence.

“Waiting for me, pet?” He whispered into her ear as he slowly lowered himself to lie beside her.

“Always.”

As soon as the word had passed her lips, his mouth was upon hers. He was rough and demanding, taking without giving back. She whimpered softly beneath him and tasted the coppery tang of her own blood. He continued to ravage her mouth, ignoring her discomfort, and with the deliberate precision of a man who knew full well what he was doing, he began to stroke the inside of her wrist lightly.

The effect was intoxicating. Viciousness and gentleness merged seamlessly in everything he did, and she could do nothing to prevent her body’s responses. Every nerve seemed to sing its approval of his actions, and gradually, she began to return his kisses with equal fervor.

His fingertips left the delicate skin of her wrist and traveled with agonizing slowness up the length of her arm, lingering at her inner elbow, brushing against her collarbone, the already exposed flesh of her breast. Stopping his relentless plunder of her mouth, he bent his head to capture one hardened peak between his lips, teasing her beyond endurance with his skilled tongue.

“Seph…” she gasped as she arched her body beneath him, urging him to go faster.

“Not yet,” he said, turning his attention to the hollow of her neck.

Impatient now, Aeris began to reach for him, but he deftly caught her wrist and pinned it above her head.

“Bad move, my pet. Now I’ll have to start over.”

She whimpered as he really did begin his ministrations upon her body again. She wouldn’t beg. Not yet.

Desire and all consuming need welled up within her until she thought she’d scream from frustration. No doubt he’d make her do just that before giving her what she wanted.

Gods, she hated his erotic torture just as much as she loved every second of it. It wasn’t fair that he could make her lose all control so easily, when no matter what she did, she couldn’t break his.

“Oh Gods,” she cried out. His hand had worked its way to her thighs, continuing its soft caresses. A knowing finger slipped inside her, sending waves of pleasure through her body even as he deliberately avoided touching that tiny point that would at last send her crashing into ecstasy.

A low moan escaped her throat through her ragged breathing as she mentally cursed the fact that she lay without a stitch of clothing to cover her body, whereas he still wore his. Not that she would have been able to do much with him carefully keeping her hands from being able to touch him.

“What are you waiting for?” he breathed against her ear before returning to savor her mouth again. She knew what he was waiting to hear. But, not yet.

While he kept her hands pinned down, her legs were free to move. She bent one slowly until her thigh rested against his swollen manhood. She stroked him that way until she felt a shudder pass through his body and he groaned into her mouth. A thrill of excitement washed through her as she sensed some of his control slip away. This time, this one time, she wouldn’t be the one to give in.

He slipped another finger inside her and his kiss began to imitate what he would soon do to her feminine core.

_ I’ll be your downfall… _

She clung to him. Desperation and need were all that existed now, all else forgotten. Nothing mattered except her need to feel him inside her, to reach rapture’s pinnacle together, with him.

“Sephiroth. Please…”  _ let it end. Take me…take me there. _

“Please…?” he let the word trail into oblivion.

Heavy lidded, emerald eyes opened to gaze deeply into mako ones. “Seph…”

_ Let me be your downfall, baby… _

*       *       *

Aeris shot up in bed, her heart racing uncontrollably and her breathing erratic. Throwing off the covers, she stumbled towards the nearby door that led to the balcony. She pushed it open and stepped out, one hand pressed to her heart while the other clutched the wrought iron railing.

The cool breeze of the night soothed her tense nerves and her breathing slowly calmed down until it resembled normal.

Just a dream. Nothing but a forsaken dream.

_ Damn you Sephiroth,  _ she cursed him silently.  _ You knew you’d do this to me. _

His final words to her, before even trying to discover her name… _ Dream of me. _

And so she had for…how long had it been? Years now, yet she could recall that one day so vividly. So much had changed. So much time had passed.

_ So why can’t I be free of you? Will you haunt me always? _

And dammit! He hadn’t even asked for her name. He’d probably forgotten her without any trouble, especially after his conquest of all that belonged to Shinra was completed. An entire world lay at his feet, and she was just a mere dot among the rest. Just another number.

Aeris rested her forehead against her arms that were folded upon the guardrail of the balcony. It was all too easy to recall the way he had touched her and set her senses on fire. She relived the memory every night.

So how long? How long before she went mad?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth paced the length of his chamber, his body tense, green eyes smoldering with deadly menace. Damn that little bitch! Five years and he still couldn’t forget her. Damn her for those tempting, rosy lips and eyes that spoke of illicit pleasures and a true innocence to hide all of that beneath.

Damn her!

A jeweled dagger flew from his clenched hand into the dead center of an elaborately carved and outrageously expensive wooden chest – a gift from some stupid minor noble that he’d already forgotten.

“My lord?” The timid voice of his current mistress interrupted his dark thoughts.

He glanced towards where she lay, using her elbow to prop herself up on his bed. Her golden mane spilled down her back in a glorious waterfall of waves and her large blue eyes were filled for concern. Not for him though, it would be foolish to think that. No, she was concerned for her own welfare, as she should be. Sephiroth tended to become unpredictable when angered.

She stood gracefully and made her way over to where he stood in the center of the massive chamber. Her black silk nightgown clung enticingly to her curves, but he didn’t notice.

“My lord, have I done something to displease you?” she asked in a soft, breathy whisper as she folded herself into his arms.

He stared down at her dispassionately, taking in every feature. She was beautiful, of course, but…mentally he imagined her hair deepening in shade to a dark auburn, and her eyes changing to emerald green, full of naive confusion and endless compassion.

“No,” he told her curtly.

Shinra had fallen easily under his assault, what with all the SOLDIERs being truly loyal to him, and under President Shinra’s power only in name. The world was his entirely. He had everything.

Everything.

Living this corrupt life in a world that could only be described as disgusting. Power had somehow become so…unfulfilling.

He suddenly lifted the blonde into his arms roughly and crossed the room to his bed in a few long strides. Laying her down, he bent and tried to drown out his previous thoughts in the sweetness of her mouth.

But gold-green eyes continued to haunt him.

He was going to kill her. That girl that he’d met for only a fleeting instant upon a plateau outside of Midgar. That girl whose name he still didn’t know. He’d send out an entire team to comb the world for her on the morrow, and when they finally brought her to him, he’d kill her and finally put the spellbinding little witch from his mind.

 

*          *          *

 

“Who could she be?”

“Who knows? Maybe an ex-lover?”

“ ‘Wanted alive,’ wonder what she did to attract his lordship’s attention?”

News of Sephiroth’s award for the capture of a certain brown-haired, green-eyed girl of unknown name and indeterminate location had spread like wildfire, reaching even the northernmost Icicle Village in a matter of hours.

“Two million gil!” a man whistled, “I could sure use that.”

Cloud and Tifa glanced apprehensively at each other.

“Stay close,” Cloud whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry,” Tifa responded, “I’m not the one they’re looking for.”

The pair approached the nearest friendly looking face, a matronly woman holding the hand of a young girl.

“Excuse me miss, but could you please tell us what’s going on?”

“I’m afraid we missed the announcement,” Tifa added.

“Oh, of course.” The woman smiled at the couple sadly. “It seems some poor girl’s tangled with the wrong man. Lord Sephiroth’s issued an award of two _million_ gil for the her capture – alive that is.” She paused as an expression of genuine pity crossed her features. “For her sake, I hope the child finds a way to hide somewhere. Goodness knows what he wants her for!”

Tifa’s glanced up at Cloud’s face and saw the worry there. They had both overheard the snippets of others’ conversations, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing as her. Their ruler had a reputation for being cruel and destructive when it suited him.

“Did he provide a description?” Tifa asked.

“Hmm, I think they said she was slightly on the small side – delicate. Brown hair, green eyes, and they said that she probably used to work as a flower girl.”

Tifa bit down on her lip upon hearing that to stifle a startled a cry. She felt Cloud’s grip on her hand tighten.

“His Lordship has sent out a special team to find her as well.” The woman added. “Poor, poor girl.”

Cloud hastily thanked the older woman and pulled Tifa along with him quickly around the corner of an empty alley.

“It can’t be.” Tifa stated, truly frightened for her friend.

“She fits the description perfectly. Do you know any other flower girls with brown hair and green eyes?”

“Just because I don’t doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

“Tif,” Cloud began.

She interrupted, “Let’s go find her. Whatever the case, she might be in trouble and not know it.”

Aeris’ house was several blocks away from the town center. The home that she’d spent precious little time in as a baby.

After Shinra’s fall from power, Avalanche had disbanded. Their reactor bombings were no longer necessary after Sephiroth had redirected the research facility’s focus to finding better sources of power. A new underground rebellion had sprung roots shortly after though, when it became apparent that though the mako drain had ceased, their new ruler controlled the populace with more than a mere iron fist.

Any who stepped out of line met with instant execution. And too many had died simply from angering Sephiroth.

They reached the house and Tifa lifted her hand to knock on the door.

“Come in!” Aeris called from within.

Pushing open the door, they stepped into the cozy interior of Aeris’ home.

“Aeris, I thought I told you to keep your door locked.” Cloud admonished her gently as he stepped into the kitchen to find her in the process of baking something that smelled delectable. “There are some crazy people out there.”

She smiled at him as they exchanged a warm hug. “Yes, _father_.” She turned to hug Tifa next. “Oh guys, I’ve missed you. Shame on you for not coming to visit more often.”

“It’s my fault. The new bar’s kept us so busy. I’m sorry.” Tifa apologized. “But you’re lucky that we came when we did. There’s something going on that you need to know about.”

Aeris walked over to the counter where a cake pan filled with batter rested. She picked it up and headed towards the oven. “Oh? What might that be.”

“Sephiroth’s looking for a small, brown haired, green eyed, ex-flower girl.”

The pan slipped from Aeris’ fingers and crashed to the floor, sending batter flying in all directions.

“Oh, Gods. I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed. Picking up a towel, she helped Tifa wipe off the uncooked cake contents that coated a portion of her leg, desperately wondering if they could hear the rapid beating of her heart.

“I can’t believe I did that. Ugh, so clumsy,” she stated, trying to cover up her mixed reaction to what Tifa had said. She continued to wipe at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

“Aeris.”

She felt two hands on her arms, urging her to stand up. She did so, unwillingly, still avoiding Tifa’s eyes from shame. Yet why she felt ashamed, she didn’t know.

“Aeris, is Sephiroth looking for you?”

Aeris licked her suddenly dry lips anxiously. It couldn’t be. He…certainly he would have forgotten her by now.

“I don’t know,” she answered in a small voice, looking horribly uncertain.

“Whatever’s going on, it’s serious,” Cloud spoke up. “He’s offering two million to anyone who turns this girl in alive and apparently there’s a task force out looking for her as well. Is there any way that it’s you he wants?”

“Aeris, please tell us what’s going on,” Tifa pleaded quietly. “You know how dangerous he is.”

Aeris closed her eyes as memories of forbidden dreams and that one day five years ago came back to her.

 _He remembers!_ A part of her cried excitedly while another side only felt mind-numbing fear. _God’s what does he want with me?_

 _Planet!_ She called. Her eyes began to lose their focus and she only vaguely noticed the concern in Tifa’s eyes before all physical perception ceased to exist.

 _Do you believe in fate, child?_ It whispered.

_Do you believe in dreams?_

A shiver passed through her body at the mention of dreams. Believe in those dreams…?

 _What do you mean? I don’t understand!_ She exclaimed in frustration.

_Ah, the sweet irony of fate. You shall see in time._

Aeris sputtered, _But-_

_To love the devil – he’ll be your downfall you know._

_Love him? That’s impossible. He’s a monster! He’s killed so many._

She felt the Planet smile. _But even the devil can find redemption…in the arms of his angel. So the question is…_

_Will you let him be your downfall? Or will you be his salvation?_

_Will you run and hide, force him to chase you? Or will you go to him?_

_My friend, what are you saying?_ Aeris asked, now more bewildered than ever before.

_Whatever your choice, you will meet again. Destiny shan’t be denied._

From somewhere infinitely far away, she heard the near hysterical voices of Cloud and Tifa calling her name.

 

*          *          *

 

The slow, painful pulsation of blood seemed to push against the barrier of her skull, trying to force its way out. Fire shot from her neck to her hip down one side of her body as her sudden jerking movement disturbed the stiffened muscles that had been held tensed in the same position for too long.

“She looks about right.”

“I’m telling you, she’s the one our Lord is looking for. She’s got this crazy ability to make flowers grow even when it should be impossible.”

“Well, if you’re right, we’ll get that reward once we reach the palace.”

Aeris groaned softly, wondering where on the planet she was. Her head was pounding with malicious intent and she tried to raise her arm to clutch at it, only to realize that she’d been tied up very securely. She froze, and strained her ears to hear what she could of the conversation between what sounded like two men.

“What does he want her so badly for anyways?”

A pause. Aeris could imagine the man shrugging in response.

“Don’t know for sure. Palace rumor has it that she’s been driving him nuts for a while now. Sandria complains all the times these days about how rough he’s gotten with her.”

“Sandria?”

“His mistress.”

“Ah.”

 _Oh Gods._ Aeris’ eyes widened with dread.

They’d taken her! And from the sounds of it they were headed towards Midgar. Towards the newly constructed, opulent palace that had been erected over the ashes of the old Shinra tower.

Towards Sephiroth.

“Maybe she’s some old girlfriend that got away?” the first man’s voice spoke again musingly.

“Could be. But it doesn’t matter. I heard he wants her dead.”

Aeris stifled a cry of alarm and prayed that they hadn’t noticed that she was awake yet.

_Wonderful. Just plain wonderful._

“Dead, huh? You don’t say. Man, what I wouldn’t give to know what the crazy little bitch did to him.”

She twisted around carefully, trying to get a grasp of her surroundings and at the same time struggling to not let the men’s words drive her insane through anxiety. There – a window, behind her to the right. She leaned towards it as far as she could, bound as she was, until she could just see the world beyond. Just as she feared, she was aboard an airship. No way to get off and keep her body intact.

She leaned back against the wall as hopelessness threatened to consume her.

_I have to find a way to escape!_

But then the planet’s worlds came back to her. Maybe it’d be better if she just accepted this maligned fate quietly and gracefully. If it was meant to be, if she was meant to die now, then just let it come.

Of course, when presented with the choices of oblivion and finding some way to save your own life, there was really only one option. People were configured like that.

 _I hope Cloud and Tifa are okay,_ she thought, forcing herself to think of something other than her current predicament. _I wonder what happened. How did I wind up here?_

The men interrupted her thoughts as they resumed their conversation. “Wait a minute. If he wants her dead, then why specifically ask for her to be brought in alive and well?”

“Maybe he wants to kill her himself. I can imagine that. Or,” he chuckled, “Maybe he just wants to fuck her first.”

The first man joined in the second one’s amusement. Aeris clamped her teeth down on her lower lip until she drew blood. It was too humiliating.

“She is a hot one.”

“Too flat if you ask me. I don’t know why he’d want her when he’s got Sandria to warm his bed. Now there’s a chick with a rack!”

It continued for what felt like hours. In that time, Aeris had carefully worked the small dagger that she always kept hidden in her boot out and cut the bindings from her hands and feet. If she was correct, the ship seemed to be structured like the Highwind and it seemed to have only the minimal required crew running it. They had been overconfident, probably thinking that she was just another weak little girl.

If luck was on her side, she’d be able to make a break for it the second the airship landed. Before they came to collect her, before they realized she was no longer bound, maybe even before they realized that she was gone.

 _Please_ , she prayed.

And if that failed, well, then it was over.

Aeris carefully raised her body into a crouch as she felt the air pressure increase and her ears pop during the descent.

“Almost there.”

“I can already taste the wealth.”

 _One. Two. Three…_ she counted silently to keep herself calm until they touched down.

_Una, duae, tria…_

_Now!_

She sprang up when the ship stopped moving. The pilots saw her in their peripheral vision, as she knew they would, but she paid no attention. Running at a speed she had never attained before in her life, she flew through the corridor and towards the door that led to deck. It felt like her heart stopped beating in the split second it took for the automatic door to open.

“Get back here!” one of the men yelled. Both were right behind her.

She reached the ladder that would take her to ground and climbed down as fast as humanly possible, jumping when she reached halfway. Her knees and ankles screamed from the impact. She gasped in pain, but otherwise ignored it.

Completely unfamiliar territory, unarmed, with two men chasing her, and a fate that apparently wanted nothing more than to screw her over.

She dodged through the first set of doors she saw, into the terminal building which was, just as she’d hoped, full of milling people.

This was life, in all of its glorious unfairness.

“Don’t let her get away!” she heard one of her pursuers cry, followed by a loud, vile curse.

She dodged the busy human traffic, turning left and right randomly, having absolutely no idea where she was. Only two things mattered – getting away from the two that had kidnapped her and keeping her face and features hidden. Having more greedy people hoping to claim Sephiroth’s award on her trail was the last thing she needed.

A restroom lay just ahead of her. Deciding to chance it, she ran into the room and thanked the fates that there was no line. She quickly shut herself into the stall and waited.

_Una, duae, tria, quattuor, quinque, sex, septum, octo, novem, decem._

_Decem…_

_Decem…_

Had she really lost them?

Leaning wearily against the wall of the tiny stall, she let out a sob of relief, her hands pressed to her face. Gods, she wanted to hide away from the world, but she couldn’t stay within the stall forever.

 _Think, Aeris!_ She commanded herself.

She needed to somehow disguise her appearance. Everyone was on the lookout for a girl of her description, so she couldn’t chance walking around out in the open looking the way she normally did.

_There’s a gift shop just across from here. But how do I get there without being recognized?_

She’d checked her pockets back on the airship and had been indescribably relieved to realize that they hadn’t bothered to take any of her possessions. She still had a thin wallet of limited cash in her pocket, so that took care of temporary money problems. She could by a change of clothes and some shades to hide her eyes at the shop.

Aeris looked down at her skirt, a softly flowing pink, full length. She picked up the hem of it and pulled it up to reveal the lining layer beneath. It would have to do. With her now prized dagger, she made quick work of the skirt, separating the outer and inner layer. She used the lining as a scarf, wrapping it over the top of her head and tying it at the back of her neck to conceal her hair.

Cautiously, she stepped out of the stall and tried to act nonchalant, hoping that the woman primping in front of one of the mirrors wouldn’t take any notice of her. She didn’t. She spared a moment to check the effectiveness of her shoddy disguise, pulling the skirt lining further over her forehead. Maybe if she just kept her eyes downcast, no one would think to match her to the girl Sephiroth was looking for.

She stepped out of the restroom and walked towards the shop, making her best effort to not look like a runaway fugitive.

 _Keep your eyes down,_ she reminded herself, fighting with the urge to glance around and make sure the two men weren’t around. _Almost there._

In the shop she grabbed the first pair of pants she laid eyes on, a blue t-shirt and scarf as well as pair of black sunglasses.

_I hope I have enough money to pay for this._

“That’ll be ninety seven gil, miss” the cashier informed her.

Aeris never looked at him. She kept her head bent down as she passed him a one hundred bill.

“Keep the change,” she muttered as she grabbed the back her purchased items had been placed in and hurried out of the store and back to the restroom.

In the privacy of a stall, she stripped off her clothes and changed into her new ones, grimacing at the color. At least they fit properly. Lastly, she replaced the frayed pink skirt lining covering her hair with the blue scarf and donned the sunglasses. So what if people didn’t normally dress like this unless they were trying to hide their physical appearance for some reason. It was still better than her hair and eyes showing up like a neon sign in the night that read “Get rich instantly if you nab me.”

She left the airport, all the while wondering what on the planet she was going to do now.

_Damn you, Sephiroth._

 

*          *          *

 

“What do you mean you lost her?” Sephiroth demanded. His voice was low and quiet – a razor sharp blade disguised beneath the smoothness of silk.

The two men before him began to sweat profusely. “She just…escaped. We couldn’t catch her.”

“Poor excuse, gentlemen,” the last word emphasized with a sarcastic sneer. “She should never even have had the chance to get three feet away from you.”

The men swallowed in unison. They knew that there was no excuse for their carelessness.

“My lord, you don’t even know if the girl they caught was the right one. They could just be leading you on a wild goose chase.” Sandria purred. The second she met the bitch she was going to tear her apart. Everything had been going perfectly for her. That is until Sephiroth had suddenly become obsessed with some unfathomable memory of this girl from years past.

“Don’t question me, Sandria.” Sephiroth snapped. Frustration permeated from his bones at this sudden turn of event. She was so close – right in his capital city.

He propped his elbows up on the grand mahogany desk in front of his and rested his chin on his clenched hands.

“Sandria,” he didn’t bother to look at her as he gave his next order. “Go get my armor. I’m going to look for her myself.”

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

~LS~ 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

A cruel smile graced Sephiroth’s lips as he stepped into the night. The familiar weight of his shoulder guards and the smell of leather were welcome reminders of who he truly was beneath the title of ruler.

General Sephiroth.

He gripped the hilt of Masamune, the sword that had accompanied him for so long it was more of an extension of his body than just another piece of cold metal. The thick black material of his coat fluttered behind him and whipped against his legs as his armored boots carried him quietly away from the heavily guarded palace.

Sephiroth sighed, remembering days past when his duties were not so numerous. The main drawback of having everything beneath you power was the responsibility attached to it.

But not tonight. Tonight there was only the chase. The hunter stalking his prey.

_Run, run as fast as you can._

_I’m coming for you._

*          *          *

 

Midgar was so different from what Aeris remembered.

The entire structure of the city had changed since Sephiroth had come to power. The plate had been removed and the city had expanded to cover more than four times the land it had used to occupy. Through sheer terror, Sephiroth had managed to maintain much better control over his people than Shinra had ever managed to. As a result, few resources needed to be utilized to prevent rebellions and more productive construction could take place.

What was better, she wondered. Being oppressed and living in fear but better physical conditions, or life in the slums where almost anything was a go as long as you didn’t get caught by the wrong people?

She wandered the dark streets, not recognizing anything. Hunger gnawed at her belly, but she refused to appease it. First she’d find a weapon shop and try to bargain down the cheapest staff they had. It wouldn’t be much use without any materia, but there was no help for it. She simply didn’t have the money. Hell, she couldn’t even afford a regular guard stick at regular price. But at least she’d have some means of defending herself against average people who might try to take her in.

“Excuse me, do you know where the nearest weapon shop might be?” she asked a passing stranger. She really would have preferred it if she didn’t need to speak to anyone until she was safe.

“Have you been living under a rock, lady?” The man asked her rudely while giving her a strange look. She was after all, still wearing her sunglasses at night. “Lord Sephiroth banned shops from selling weapons and materia a long time ago. That way only SOLDIER is equipped properly.”

Crestfallen, Aeris murmured her thanks and hurried away from him. Where had she been recently? Off on her own little planet no doubt. She cursed herself for her ignorance.

Now what?

 

*          *          *

 

Sephiroth leaned against the wall of the nearest building, his eyes scanning the black horizon. He crossed his arms over his chest and mused over how to locate his little runaway.

She had to be the right girl, he felt certain. One of the two men that had come to report their capture and subsequent loss of her had informed him of the interesting fact that the girl had a unique ability to culture flowers even in impossible conditions. It certainly sounded like his Cetra.

She had to know by now that everyone was trying to find a girl matching her physical description, so she would have found a way to disguise herself, he thought. Either by dying her hair or concealing it somehow.

_Would she try to hide her eyes as well?_

He began walking again, his feet taking him in different directions as if of their own accord. Idly, he wondered if perhaps he somehow sensed her without realizing it.

 

*          *          *

 

Abandoning any sense of etiquette or grace, Aeris dug into the poor tasting fast food that she’d bought. God’s she was hungry, not having eaten since that morning.

The shoddy chair beneath her was cold and the table before her was dirty. She had enough money to last her for a few days at most, and she couldn’t risk trying to find passage back to icicle village. She couldn’t show her face in the light of day, had no real way of defending herself except a small dagger that she was only mediocre at handling anyways. The entire world was looking for her and she was truly and completely alone.

How in the Planet’s name had this happened to her?

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Tears that could not be held at bay trickled down under her shades and down her cheek to fall in small round stains on her pants. Just the other day she was still living in ignorant bliss, never dreaming that something like this could possibly happen to her.

_To love the devil…To be hunted by him is more like it._

With a sob she recalled what her abductors had said when they didn’t think she was listening. He actually wanted her dead.

_But why? What have I done to make him hate me so much?_

 “Excuse me miss, are you alright?”

Aeris looked up to see the concerned face of the one busboy working in the restaurant at that hour. She realized at that moment how many times she’d seen that expression directed towards her that day. Well, this would be the last time. No more tears.

Taking a moment to steady her voice, she replied calmly, “Of course, thank you. But, could you maybe direct me to the nearest inn?”

He looked at her skeptically, not believing her offhanded denial of her troubles. “Sure. It’s just a few blocks left of here.”

She thanked him and he went back to his work. Polishing off the last of the stale, greasy food, her mind went back to money issues. It would cost her a hundred gil a night, which meant that she could stay for all of one and a quarter nights.

Fuck.

 

*          *          *

 

Did she have enough money to afford a room at a tavern, he wondered? Or would she rough it on the streets of Midgar?

Somehow, the thought of that unsettled him greatly.

Surely she wouldn’t be so foolish as to spend a night in the alleys of the biggest metropolis in the world. That would be an invitation for rape or murder. Or both.

He paused his walking to glance at the fast-food chain restaurant across the street. It was one of the few buildings still open for business that late into the night.

_Why not?_

Sephiroth pushed open the door and stepped into the poorly maintained interior, frowning with distaste. Empty, he quickly noted, but he continued forward to the counter where a young man rushed out take his order. Upon seeing who his customer was, the boy froze and swallowed hard.

“M-my lord,” he stuttered. He glanced around nervously and unconsciously began tugging at the corners of his grease stained shirt. “What, um, br-brings your Lordship here?”

“Have you seen a woman tonight?” Sephiroth demanded of him. Pleasantries were not wasted upon the low class. “Looking as if she had something to hide?”

At first the boy just returned Sephiroth’s mako intensity with a blank stare, but after a moment, he suddenly looked startled. Now Sephiroth knew that somehow, miraculously, he was on the right track.

The busboy replied slowly with wide eyes, “There was a woman in here just a while ago.” He paused, trying to remember what she looked like. His brow furrowed with the effort. “Didn’t get a good look at her, she had a blue scarf covering her hair and sunglasses. I thought it was weird that she’d wear shades close to midnight.” Understanding slowly dawned on him as he asked, “She’s that girl you’re offering two million for, isn’t she?”

Sephiroth just nodded curtly and dismissively before heading towards the exit. Over his shoulder he asked, “I suppose she’s heading towards Chester’s Tavern?”

“Um, yeah, I think so.” The busboy mentally kicked himself for not realizing that she could be the mystery girl that was all of a sudden so wanted. That wealth had been so close, so close and yet it had slipped away just like that.

_Idiot,_ Sephiroth thought as he began walking towards the tavern.

 

*          *          *

 

“It’s a hundred gil a night.”

“But the rooms are for three, and I’m only one person. Isn’t there any way?”

“Look, if I put you in a room, other people aren’t going to want to share that room with a stranger. It’s gotta be full price.”

Aeris worried at her lower lip caught in her predicament. Spend almost all of her money on a room for just one night? She couldn’t. If she did that then in a matter of days there would only be one choice left. To go to the palace and just turn herself in, hoping that whatever he planned to do to her, it would be over with quickly.

Damned if she was going to run into Sephiroth’s arms.

“Thank you,” she told the tavern owner sadly before walking away. Just as she reached the door though, she turned back to him. “Give me a drink, please. I’ll just stay for a bit longer.”

He smiled at her and passed her a full cup. Aeris paid the few gil it cost her and slumped down onto the nearest bench. Despair threatened to overwhelm her for the hundredth time that day, but she held the tears back. She could just hear Sephiroth’s voice, _All you can do is cry. How nauseating._

_At least it’s warm in here,_ Aeris thought as she took a sip from her cup. Normally she detested alcohol, but now it just seemed so appropriate. Giving in to exhaustion’s claim, she rested her forehead on her folded arms over the table.  She glanced at the near empty cup beside her and thought sarcastically, _A toast. To the end of my life._

_Planet? My friend?_ She reached out with her mind. No reply.

_Alone again. Gods I hate this. This beautiful, wonderful, accursed thing we call life._

Her eyelids fell gently to shut out the world, and at that moment, the tavern door opened. She didn’t notice the cold wind that blew in through the open door before it was shut softly, nor did she notice the man standing there studying her intently.

Sephiroth sat down at a table at the far back of the room before the innkeeper noticed his presence. In the dim light and black shadows, he was near invisible. He rested his chin on top of his fist, elbow propped up on the table before him.

The innkeeper walked over to his female guest, completely unaware of the only other occupant of the room observing them. “Hey,” he said softly, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She raised her head to look at him, eyes still obscured by midnight dark sunglasses. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I can’t,” she whispered. “I wish…but, that doesn’t help very much.”

“Hmm, I know the feeling. You aren’t alone.” He told her. He sat down on the bench across the table from her and searched her concealed face.

“I’m not so sure,” Aeris responded miserably. The last of her kind, in a world where she could trust no one except the retired members of Avalanche. And in this moment of real need, she had no way to contact them for help. For that matter, she didn’t even know if Cloud and Tifa were still alive, though she had faith in their survival abilities.

“Say, um, you wouldn’t by any chance happen to be that girl Lord Sephiroth is looking for?”

He noticed the way she immediately tensed and looked about ready to flee at a moment’s notice. “Don’t worry,” he quickly added, “I’m not going to turn you in.”

“Why not?” she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

He shrugged, “Frankly, I don’t think it’s worth the risk. Getting close to his Lordship equals a higher chance of death. I’m just surprised that no one else has grabbed you yet, what with how you look right now.”

Aeris smiled tiredly, relaxing now that she sensed he was being sincere. “I look that conspicuous, huh?”

“With shades on at this time of night? Man, I always knew the people in this part of town were pretty dumb. You’re lucky I was right.”

Chuckling, she removed her sunglasses and placed them on the table, revealing her eyes for the first time since that morning. It was a relief to be able to be rid of them for at least a while. She could hardly see anything with them on in the low light. “Well, it was either the glasses or these eyes.”

“I see your point,” the innkeeper acknowledged. Damn, but she’s a fine one, he thought to himself, taking in the wide set golden green eyes that spoke of mysteries beyond human comprehension. “So how did you get into this crazy mess, anyways?”

“That’s the thing,” she groaned, slumping down in her seat with a frown. “I have no idea. We only ever met once – and that was five years ago.”

“Well, you must be one hell of a special girl, little lady.”

She muttered her reply, “Yeah.” A pause. “Do you believe in fate?”

“Fate?” He looked taken back. “Not really. Why do you ask?”

Aeris shrugged, “I don’t really know myself, except that an old friend of mine once told me that all of this was going to happen someday. I didn’t believe her.”

“That’s pretty crazy stuff. But who really knows? We’re all just human.”

_Just human._ A smirk crossed Sephiroth’s face, unseen in the shadows. _Not this one, innkeeper._

“Hey, it’s getting late.” The innkeeper told Aeris, pitying the girl. “Tell you what, why don’t you go on up and take a room. On the house! I’m just going to finish cleaning up.”

“Oh…thank you very much,” she said with surprise. “Do you need any help or anything?”

He smiled at her as he rose and walked towards the counter. “That won’t be necessary my dear. You go get some sleep. And good luck with everything.” He disappeared into the kitchen with one last wave.

Aeris heaved a sigh and stood, feeling indescribably grateful to the man, but unable to express it in her current melancholy mood. She raised her arms over her head and arched her back slightly, stretching aching, stiff limbs. She picked up the sunglasses from the tabletop and turned towards the stairs that led to the guestrooms level of the tavern.

And found herself staring straight into the brilliant mako eyes of the devil.

Aeris stopped breathing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The world stood frozen in that instant. Breath and heartbeat became memories of the past and all that existed were his eyes. Unfathomable, endless, dangerous, mako green eyes.

In the next second it was all shattered as her breath and senses came back to her. Not sparing another moment, she dove for the door, rushing out into the cold night. The biting winds clawed at her exposed arms and face. Her feet pounded against the concrete, not caring where they were leading her. One thought and one thought alone mattered.

Escape.

Her breathing steadily turned into gasping pants. Sweat broke out over her forehead and upper lip and her hands were clammy. She didn’t bother to look back to check if he was following. Her mind was a blank, empty canvas, driven towards one instinctive goal.

_He’s going to kill me!_

There, around the corner. She launched herself around it, dashing down the alien street. The edge of the corner building scraped against her arm, drawing blood. She clutched at the wound and tried to ignore the burning sensation across her arm. She passed from dark to light, dark to light, underneath the illuminated pools beneath the street lamps. She ducked through the next turn, into a dark alley.

And was presented with a high fence barring her way.

Aeris whipped her head around to glance behind her. Nothing. Maybe she’d lost him?

_Climb or risk going back out?_

_Climb!_ She ordered herself.

She gripped the horizontal wooden planks and began to scale the fence precariously. She cried out as her grasp slipped and splinters pierced the delicate skin of her palms. Biting down upon her lower lip, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that no one had heard her. She took a deep, steadying breath and climbed the rest of the way up, jumping down from the top to the other side.

_Run, run, as fast as you can…_

She heard his voice in her mind, deep and softly sinister. Like the whisper of seduction, brushing against her sensitized flesh.

_No! No. Don’t you dare think about that Aeris!_

“Woah, woah, lookie what we got here, boys.”

Aeris suddenly found herself held against a male body that reeked of stale alcohol and human waste. Her eyes went wide as she looked up into the ugly face of the man that had laid hands on her.

_No,_ she mentally groaned. _Out of the fire and into the frying pan._

“Hey guys, guess we be gettin’ lucky t’night, eh?” he leered at her as one meaty hand came up to snatch the collar of her t-shirt.

Aeris desperately tried to wrench herself away from her assailant, but to no avail. If anything, her struggles excited him further.

_Gods, what’s worse? Sephiroth or this?_ She honestly didn’t know. But at the moment, there were no other options.

“Stop!” she screamed. “Haven’t you guys heard about that girl that Sephiroth’s offering two million for? Well I’m that girl. If you just-” she gasped as she heard the collar of her shirt begin to rip. “Please! If you take me to him, you’ll be rich!”

“Ya hear that? She sure thinks she’d sumthin pretty special.” One of the other men scoffed. “Maybe we need to teach the little bitch a thing or two.”

A third sniggered behind her. “After you’re done with her, I get her next.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Aeris cried. Just a little more and she’d be full blown hysterical. “Sephiroth will make you rich if you deliver me to him.” _Oh gods. Oh gods._

The rest of her flimsy shirt ripped away to fall carelessly to the ground behind her.

_Breathe. Just keep breathing._

She screamed.

“Did you need something, flower girl?” A deep, masculine voice called out from somewhere to the side.

Gods, she was starting to hate that voice.

Aeris tried to twist around to see where he was, but only found the small gang that was prepared to violate her.

“Who’s there?” the man who appeared to be the leader called out. His eyes probed the darkness as his hands kept Aeris pinned in place.

“Oh don’t mind me,” the voice replied. “Please, continue about your business.”

“Sephiroth!” Aeris cried. Why was he just standing there? And what in the Planet’s name did he mean by ‘ _continue with your business’?_ Hysteria crept another few inches closer.

“Damned voyeur,” the man muttered under his breath as he pulled Aeris in for a kiss.

“Sephiroth! Help me!” she screamed. She frantically tried to dislodge herself, fueled by thought of revolting, grime covered lips upon hers.

“And why would I do that?” came his sardonic response from the shadows.

“You’re the one that got me into this mess!” she threw back at him, inwardly cursing him with every vile word she’d ever learned from her exposure to Cid.

The man slapped her hard and Aeris’ head snapped back from the impact. “Listen, ya crazy, stupid girl. Stop screaming. Why the hell would _Lord_ Sephiroth be _here_?”

Aeris shoved against his chest with all her might, still dodging those lips. “Sephiroth, please!”

“That’s it. Guys, help me hold her down.”

She sensed Sephiroth smile. “Please…what?”

Aeris closed her eyes and shuddered. _He sounds just like he does in my dreams._ She felt rough hands grab at her, preventing further struggles.

Oh, she hated him.

_Just get it over with. You’re going to die anyways._

A hand clamped down on her breast and putrid lips touched her own. That did it. There was only so much a girl could take.

“Sephiroth, please help me!” she exclaimed. “I’ll do anything – promise anything. For the love of the Gods! Just-”

He stepped away from the building he had been leaning against and into the moonlit back alley. A smirk twisted his chiseled lips at the shocked expressions upon the gang’s faces when they saw him. As one, they turned and fled through the alley, their faces frozen masks of pure terror. Gods, he loved it when they did that.

The man that had been holding Aeris abruptly dropped her to the ground and turned to follow his comrades. He was too slow, however, and before he realized what had happened, his vital functions ceased as Masamune pierced through his back to slice the now still heart within his chest. He collapsed, a lifeless rag doll, blood gurgling from his lips.

Aeris’ gasped at the merciless killing, but she couldn’t help feeling relieved at the same time. Just as she was about to thank her _savior_ , she felt the blood stained tip of the Masamune blade against her throat. The instinct to swallow was painful, but she resisted it for fear of the movement causing the blade to pierce her throat. She felt Sephiroth apply pressure upwards on the blade so that the flat of it pushed up under her chin, forcing her to stand. She raised herself slowly, carefully, and avoided meeting his eyes.

_My shirt…_ she thought, realizing that that she stood in only her bra and pants. She flushed a pale pink and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. It was awfully cold.

Why didn’t he say something?

_This is it. The end of the road._ Aeris closed her eyes.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve caused me?” His voice was like black ice. No hint of any emotion that could even remotely be related to warmth.

The Masamune pressed against her throat with slightly more pressure causing her to step back instinctively. Its wielder was the best in the world, and knew how to handle the deadly weapon perfectly. The next moment found Aeris with her back pressed against the wall of the nearby building staring at him with wide, alarmed green eyes.

Sephiroth lowered the sword from her throat so that the tip of it rested on the ground by his foot. He placed his free hand beside her face against the wall and leaned forward as his eyes devoured every detail of her features. The face without a name that had just about driven him mad over the years.

His eyes dropped to her quivering lips and heaving chest.

“You shouldn’t have run away at the airport.” He said softly with deceptive, false gentleness.

“You shouldn’t have sent out orders to kidnap me,” Aeris bit out. She would not succumb to the proximity of his body. Or the intoxication of his scent. She wouldn’t. _Oh damn._

“You are in no position to tell me what I should or should not do.” Producing a dagger from the folds of his leather coat, he brought it to her cheek and lightly traced a line to her jaw with the blade without drawing blood.

Aeris held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Her palms began to sweat as the moment seemed to linger into eternity.

_Slit her throat, now,_ Sephiroth commanded himself. _Finish it and put the thoughts away forever._

In the stillness of the night, the only sound that existed was his soft, even breathing and the frantic pounding of her heart.

“If you’re going to kill me, then just do it.”

“Now why would I want to do that?” he asked her. The barest trace of humor tinted his voice.

“That’s why you ordered my capture, isn’t it?” her eyes shot open. Incomparable green eyes that were filled with pain and loathing, and something that looked suspiciously like ill-suppressed desire. “You don’t even know my name for Heaven’s sake! Why are you doing this to me?”

Sephiroth lowered the dagger and stepped back to let his eyes rake over her half exposed body, causing Aeris to shiver for reasons other than the cold. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her shy away from him.

He searched her face carefully with his eyes without giving a single hint as to what he was thinking. He suddenly sheathed Masamune and the dagger as a feral grin curved his lips. He turned away from her and began walking. “Well, I still need to produce an heir. Who better to provide one than another Cetra?” He twisted his head back to glance at her and his tone became deadly serious. “Now I would strongly suggest you forget any ideas of running away again, or I will make you regret it. Come.”

He turned away again and missed the completely shocked expression on Aeris face. _What on the Planet just happened?_ Aeris wondered silently, staring at Sephiroth’s back. How she should be reacting, she had no idea. She was simply stunned, and confused. Relief because he wasn’t going to kill her blended with outrage at his words. _Provide an_ heir _?_

Aeris looked at her torn shirt laying a few steps away from her. She walked over to it and picked it up, noting the tear from neck to hem down the back. Utterly useless.

“Flower girl, come here,” he ordered severely from where he stood down the alley.

“My name is Aeris,” was her cold replied. She had no intention of moving from her spot. If he expected her to go with him, he’d have to come get her himself. To _hell_ with trying not to make him mad! Provide him an heir indeed! She was quickly discovering that there was one advantage to being incensed – it neutralized fear.

“You seem to have no regard for your life,” he noted. “Most others would have died for such insolence.”

She retorted, “Most others aren’t worth as much to you as I apparently am.”

“You flatter yourself.”

“Maybe. But what’s a girl to think when she all of a sudden she’s worth millions?” She glared at him. _If only looks could kill._ “The least you could do is provide me with a shirt after you _let_ mine get destroyed!”

He stared back into her eyes. My, she was a little spitfire when angered. “If you hadn’t run away, you would still have your precious shirt, which, by the way,” he added, “Looked terrible on you.”

“Oh of course. I should have just stood there and let you kill me – like a lamb led to the slaughter?”

“Enough!” He exclaimed, feeling the urge to throttle her. No one else would have dared to speak to him this way. “You are wasting my time. Now come here so we can be off.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and thrust her chin up defiantly.

Sephiroth was taken aback. He couldn’t believe she’d dare! They continued to stand like that, facing off, neither willing to compromise their position. Finally, Sephiroth muttered a curse and stalked over to her. His eyes burned with unspeakable fury as he grabbed her none too gently around the waist.

“You’re going to regret doing that,” he whispered into ear before pulling her against his body and launching into the air.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Aeris clung to Sephiroth for dear life as they flew high over Midgar towards its heart, where the palace lay. Flying in an airship? No problem. Feeling the wind tossing your hair and clothes about without any floor beneath you? Entirely different story. The thought that he could simply drop her at any moment he chose did not escape her either.

She buried her head against his chest, not caring for the moment that her behavior was disgraceful. He didn’t have to fly this fast. He was just doing it to scare her. She shivered in his arms and pressed herself deeper into his embrace. Damn, it was cold. Clenching her jaw to prevent her teeth from chattering, she tried not to think of what would happen once they reached the palace.

She sighed with relief when her feet finally touched ground. Before she even had a chance to take in her surroundings however, she was shoved towards one of the women who had come to the front entrance to wait upon their lord. She stumbled and would have fallen to the ground if the servant’s arms hadn’t shot out to steady her.

Aeris turned back to glare at Sephiroth only to find that he’d already disappeared within the palace. Just like that, without even saying anything to her or the servants who were all studying her, not bothering to hide their curiosity.

 _That jerk!_ Aeris mentally railed at Sephiroth. She felt so humiliated, standing in such a state of undress before these strangers. _Oh Gods, what they must think…_ Aeris blushed violently and looked down, not knowing what else to do. She felt a gentle hand touch her arm and she looked up into the severe face of the woman that Sephiroth had practically thrown her at.

“Come with me, child,” the servant spoke. “You must be freezing.”

Aeris gratefully followed her out of the front hall, through what seemed like endless corridors and stairs. Once away from the prying eyes of the palace staff, her self consciousness began to fade, replaced by wide eyed wonder. The Shinra tower had been an impressive structure, but it couldn’t compete with the elegant opulence of the structure that Sephiroth had ordered built after his power was established.

It was a throwback to the middle ages – with the added advantages of modern technology. Marble floors and crystal chandeliers everywhere. Thank the Gods it was heated.

They eventually reached a hall that was clearly a wing for private chambers. At the end stood a set of tall, arched double doors, ornately carved from mahogany.

“His Lordship’s chambers,” the woman beside her said, sensing Aeris’ curiosity. “He didn’t say where I’m supposed to put you, but I assume that he’ll want you close.” She pushed open one of the doors – the room stood right next to Sephiroth’s – and motioned for Aeris to go in first.

Aeris gasped as she caught sight of what was to be her new bedroom. Fit for a princess, the room was far more luxurious than anything she was used to. A massive but pleasing four poster bed dominated the center of the room. Red satin sheets hugged the well-cushioned mattress and lined the fluffy, oversized pillows. She noted immediately that it was far too big for just one person. A vanity stood across from the bed and an absolutely gorgeous armoire occupied the side wall. Through one open archway there appeared to be a full bathroom and the other led to a balcony.

 _What a perfect harem,_ Aeris though bitterly.

“Stay here. I’ll be back with a change of clothes for you.” She left, shutting the door softly behind her, leaving Aeris alone in the lavish room.

Aeris walked over to the bed and collapsed upon it with a sigh.

_Now what? Better question – what is he really going to do with me?_

She recalled his words from earlier and cringed. _I still need to produce an heir. Who better to provide one than another Cetra?_ Well, she damn well wasn’t going to bear his child! He’d have to kill her first.

 _Which he’s fully capable of and just might. And it’s not like I can stop him from doing whatever he wants._ She groaned out loud and hugged one of the pillows tightly. _I wonder what I’m really here for? I could’ve sworn that he was actually planning on killing me and then changed his mind at the last minute._

Visions of his lips upon hers and being locked in a heated embrace intruded upon her mind. In her mind’s eye she saw him trail his fingertips up her inner thigh and she saw herself, arching upwards to meet him.

Aeris groaned again, louder this time, into the pillow.

Not now!

 

*          *          *

 

Sandria stood behind Sephiroth’s chair in his private office, diligently working the tension out of his neck and shoulders. She stared forward, her eyes blazing with fury. He’d brought the little chit back with him! No doubt the servants had installed her in chambers next to his. Right across from her very own.

That stupid little whore! She mentally screamed. She would not be replaced. Not a chance in Hell. Not after how hard she’d worked to get where she was today.

She’d just have to get rid of the bitch somehow. How hard could it possibly be?

“Sandria, leave me.” Sephiroth ordered.

His icy tone left no room for argument, so she obeyed without attempting to change his mind about his desire for solitude. He pulled away from her hands and waited until she quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his temple in a futile gesture, trying to hold his imminent headache at bay. He hadn’t actually meant what he’d said to the flower girl – about intending to use her to produce an heir. Gods that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. At the thought of the whirlwind of problems needing to be resolved, the slight pressure of rushing blood against his skull intensified.

When life’s peaceful, it’s boring. And when it’s troubled, you hate it. Although, with a kingdom to run, life’s never quite peaceful.

So what did that leave?

Hating life of course.

Problems and issues built up one on top of the other until the only option is to drown within them. All you can do is feel the suffocating effect slowly drain the life, the very essence out of the spirit.

Gods, he was tired.

For one, the rebels were becoming a real problem as opposed to an annoying inconvenience. Swift and unmerciful public executions had held them at bay for a while, but just like fungi and bacteria become resistant to cleansing agents, the rebels had become more and more cunning. Avalanche had once resorted to bombing Shinra’s reactors. Now the new revolution was taking the same approach with Sephiroth’s various buildings across the world. Who knew how many had lost their lives already?

Then there was the new solar power technology that would soon be unable to meet the energy demands of the populace, being considerably inferior to mako. His scientific observations sector had also reported strange disturbances coming from the Northern Crater which they saw as something to be extremely concerned about. The new Assistant Head of the research department was reminding him more and more of Hojo with each passing day, and the soldiers were getting sloppy under the lax authority of their current General, a useless man by the name of Metaen.

Had Shinra had this many problems, Sephiroth wondered? Things had seemed so much simpler back in those days.

People hadn’t seemed so useless and incompetent back in those days.

A light knock interrupted his thoughts. Without bothering to open his eyes, he called, “Come in.”

A pause as the door opened without the slightest hint of sound. Whoever it was coughed nervously before she spoke. “Sir, um.”

 _Elena, of course,_ Sephiroth thought wryly. “What is it now?”

She took a deep breath and began again. Sure, it had already been quite some time since Sephiroth had overthrown Shinra and become the Turks’ boss, but still, she wasn’t stupid enough to think she was immune to his anger. “Sir, I’m afraid there’s a bit of a problem. Remember that announcement you broadcasted about the reward for the capture of the Cetra?”

“What about it Elena?” he asked. His voice had returned to its normal deadly tone and he opened his eyes in time to see the young Turk swallow hard.

“Well, uh, there’s something of a huge convention in the main Hall for girls fitting the description you gave.”

Sephiroth’s eyes turned to blocks of green ice at this. He did not want to deal with any such thing at the moment. Silently, he admitted to himself that perhaps the description he had provided for the girl, along with the opulent award, had been a mistake. How had he not realized that this would happen? Brown hair and green eyes, indeed. There must be several million women in the world with that coloring. Then again, in the half-mad state he’d been driven to recently, somehow he was not surprised that this one time he’d done something so idiotic.

Naturally, he wasn’t about to say any of this aloud though.

“Send them all away.” He commanded Elena who was standing perfectly rigid and looking straight at a point just to the side of his ear. “I’ve already found the girl.”

Her teeth caught her lower lip between them and she said, “Yes, I know sir. We heard through the staff. But…you’d better come see this.”

He sighed heavily and followed her towards the Hall. Heavy armored boots clanked against the immaculate marble floor that was clear enough to see his reflection in. Tall, strong form. Haunting mako eyes. No dark bags to be seen, but when had he last truly rested? For that matter, had he ever felt - at any point in all this existence - at peace?

A hundred meters away, he could hear the unbelievable clamor that permeated from the main Hall.

He paused in the high, arched doorway with a skittish Elena by his side and surveyed the turmoil before him. There were at least six separate fights interspersed throughout the room, likely started by idiot claimants insisting that theirs was the right girl. Half of the females were crying uncontrollably, shrieking to be taken home while the other half were either too frightened to make a sound or were contemplating the possibility of having a chance at seducing their ruler. The palace guards looked at a loss, not sure of what to do.

“Sir.”

Sephiroth turned to see the three other Turks standing behind him, having just arrived, and awaiting orders. He nodded at them in acknowledgement. Tseng, Reno, and Rude – three of the most trustworthy and competent people in the entire world – as long as you had the power and wealth to afford their loyalty.

Casually, Sephiroth signaled with a wave of his hand towards the riot within the Hall. Tseng nodded and swiftly pulled his gun out from his blue suit. His arm extended, raised and his finger pulled back the trigger three times.

Three ear piercing shots rang out followed by half a second of pure silence. One of those silences in which people swear they can hear the blood rushing through their ears. And then three soft thumps as men slumped to the ground, lifeless before they realized it, blood trickling from the small, round wounds in the backs of their heads.

Still there was painful silence as the entire room turned in shock to stare stupidly at the four Turks and their Lord. The five deadliest people the Planet had ever conceived. None of them had ever been taught the meaning of the word mercy.

“I’ve found the flower girl,” Sephiroth stated coolly with obviously false patience. “And I want you all out of my palace within the next five minutes.” He turned his head slightly towards the Turks standing dutifully behind him. “You know what to do if there are any problems,” he told them before walking away.

The other Blue Suits followed the example of their leader and pulled out their concealed pistols.

Utter chaos broke loose.

 

~*~      ~*~      ~*~

 

Sephiroth paused on his way towards his chambers and firmly pushed all thoughts of every other problem in the world from his mind. There, in that room, right next to his own. She was in there. Aeris.

He walked up to it slowly and placed his hand upon the carved surface of the heavy, wooden door. A part of him wanted nothing more than to push open the door and intrude upon her privacy. It would be so easy to turn the flimsy doorknob and just _take_ her – claim her as his own. To just give in to whatever insane magnetism lay between them.

And why not?

She wouldn’t resist. Well, at least she wouldn’t fight it long. She felt their fatal attraction as strongly as he did. It was something that disguised itself as pure physical lust, but when probed deeper was undeniably something more. As if…as if he knew her in some thoroughly intimate way, though they had never really talked. On that plateau outside Midgar he’d felt an instant familiarity when he first saw her. And now he felt that same sharp, yet illusive sensation each time she was near.

It was probably going to drive him mad before long.

And yet despite any such tender emotions that threatened to worm their way into his heart, he still felt the dark desire to destroy that strange, almost ethereal innocence that she possessed. He could remember so clearly how he’d felt that day when he’d first held her lithe body against his, shielding her from the brutal September winds. Passion and envy dancing alongside longing and wonder.

Gods, he really should just get rid of her now. Either that just take what he wanted.

So why? Why didn’t he follow through with either of the logical actions? Both were within his power and ability, for no one would even think to question his dealings. But still his hand remained against the center of the door, not moving in the slightest towards the doorknob beneath.

He wanted her and yet hated her for being everything that he could not be. She was the embodiment of the life that had always been denied to him, and for that he could not help but hold her in contempt.

_Weakness. A flimsy, soft personality wrought by a life of kindness._

But then again, could life really have been that kind to her, down in the slums of Midgar? Maybe it was just that she was, in some odd, ironic way, far stronger than he for having survived harshness and cruelty without becoming that way herself. Or maybe not. What did he know of her anyways?

But regardless of all that, pushing aside all thought of why, and if, and perhaps…wouldn’t it feel nice for once to be surrounded by compassion? Not that fake, worthless gentleness so easily bought by the promise of power, but something _real_. To simply give in to that elusive feeling of…love.

Ah, if only.

If only…

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“Oh _Gods!_ How could we have let this happen?” Tifa exclaimed. She paced back and forth across the well kept living room of Aeris’ home in Icicle village. Her body was tense and her eyes frantic.

“Tifa, please,” Cloud tried to placate her again, though all his previous attempts had proved unfruitful. “We-”

“We should have expected something like this! We should have been prepared.” Guilt continued to gnaw away at her, as it had since she’d first awoken to find Aeris missing.

Cloud sprang to his feet and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. He held Tifa’s eyes with his gaze and said, “We did all we could. We had no idea that anyone would try to drug us.”

In truth, he was feeling every bit as guilty as she, but he refused to dwell on what should have happened. It would be far better to think of what was yet to be and formulate a plan to rescue their friend. But first-

“They should never have been able to drug us!” The night they’d heard of the reward for Aeris’ capture, Tifa and Cloud had agreed to take turns keeping watch. It had been during Cloud’s shift that the intruders had somehow managed to sneak in. Only the next day when they’d finally regained consciousness, in the early evening, had they discovered the needle-like slivers protruding from their upper arms coated with a potent tranquilizer.

Though not surprised to find Aeris missing, it had nevertheless thrown them into a panic.

“We’re members of Avalanche,” Tifa continued, “We were prepared to save the world from Shinra! And we couldn’t even handle something as simple as-”

“Nothing is ever simple when it involves someone like Sephiroth,” Cloud interrupted. “He’s ruthless and way too powerful.” He suppressed a shiver as he remembered what had nearly transpired at Nibelheim all those years ago. He’d seen the near madness in the general’s eyes and the ill suppressed anger. It was indescribable really – what had actually happened. His childhood hero had all of a sudden virtually broken down before him. For a long and painfully heartrending moment, he’d even thought that Sephiroth would lose it completely. But it was as if, inexplicably, something had clicked into place in his mind as opposed to snapping.

More specifically a bloodthirsty plan to pursue power over the world had formed. But was that not far better than complete madness?

He continued, “Listen to me Teef, we were only delaying the inevitable. Sephiroth, for whatever reason, was pretty damn determined to find Aeris. So he would have succeeded sooner or later.”

She knew he was right. There was no way to watch over someone as high profile as Sephiroth had made Aeris. Not all the time. It would have been impossible to keep her hidden away long enough for him to lose interest in pursuing her.

But that knowledge did nothing to assure her of her friend’s questionable well-being.

“Cloud?” Tifa asked in a small voice, “What do you think he wanted her for? I mean…” she trailed off, leaving her real question unvoiced.

_What do you think he’s done to her?_

Cloud wrapped his arms around her trembling body and bent his head to place a light kiss on her brow. “I’m sure she’s alright. She’s always had a knack for getting into and out of trouble.”

He knew his words were just that – meaningless, empty words. If he couldn’t convince himself that Aeris was safe, how could he possible console Tifa? So he did the only thing he could. He held onto her tightly, almost as if afraid that she’d be consigned to the same fate as their friend.

Tifa closed her eyes and pressed closer to the warmth of Cloud’s body. Where words offered no comfort, at least there was the reassurance that being near him brought.

She felt his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up to his. Her eyes met glowing, crystal blue ones and she smiled slightly before their lips met in a chaste kiss. Inwardly she sighed, feeling temporary relief from the anxiety and guilt that had been building since her eyes had opened that morning. For just a moment longer, she wanted to stay like this, blocking out thoughts of the turmoil of the world and her failure to her friend.

“Okay kids. You’d better tell me what the fuck is going on right fucking now, ‘cuz I am more than pissed off at being dragged outta bed at fucking midnight!”

Cloud and Tifa hastily broke apart. Tifa blushed slightly while Cloud glared at Cid who stood before them with his arms crossed, a cigarette firmly clamped between his teeth and perpetual scowl etched on his face. Vincent, Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki were behind him bearing various expressions of worry, stoicism and irritation.

“I’d remind you that it’s common to knock before entering someone’s house, but now that you’re here, we shouldn’t waste any time.” Cloud said to him, annoyed at having been interrupted but much more grateful that they could finally discuss a course of action.

“Well maybe if you didn’t leave the goddamned door open,” Cid grumbled and added under his breath, “Stupid blonde kid.”

“De hell’s goin’ on?” Barret demanded. The moment Cid had appeared at his house in Kalm and told him that there was urgent business, he’d asked for answers but received none. “You’d better start talking damn fast, yo pokey haired punk.”

Before he could reply, Nanaki spoke up, “She’s been taken, hasn’t she?”

Cloud just sighed and motioned for everyone to come in. They spread themselves among the couches in the living room, Yuffie and Nanaki opting for the floor. For a long time there was only tense silence, each staring at the other, no one knowing what to say.

Finally Tifa sighed. “I’m sure you’ve all heard of Sephiroth’s two million gil offer for the capture of an unnamed flower girl?” At their nods, she continued, “Well, whether or not he was looking for Aeris or just someone who happens to look like her, she’s gone. We were drugged while trying to watch over her. She was passed out from a fainting spell.”

“So Sephiroth has her now?” Nanaki asked.

“We assume,” Cloud nodded. “At the very least she must have been delivered to the palace along with a hundred other girls with the same coloring.”

“Den what the fuck we waitin’ for?” Barret exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “We gotta go rescue her.”

Nanaki leapt up to bar Barret’s way. “Hold on. Cloud called us together for a reason. We aren’t dealing with some slipshod tower run by Shinra’s lazy employees anymore. If she’s in the palace, we can’t simply rush in head first or else we _will_ get killed. Sephiroth commands his people well and he’s nowhere near foolish.”

“But we have to do something! Who knows what he could be doing to Aeris _right now!_ We can’t just sit around like this.” Yuffie bounded to her feet and drew her giant shuriken. There was no way she was going to sit still while her friend could be suffering who knows what.

“Hate ta say it, but I’m wit the kid. Let’s go kick some ass.”

“It’s suicide. Listen to me, do you think Sephiroth overthrew Shinra by being weak or stupid?”

“If you guys don’t care enough about Aeris to start moving, then you just suck as friends!”

“I think we need to find out why-”

“She could be hurt! We-”

“We’re useless to her dead!”

“We strong ‘nuf to save her!”

“If you’re going to be that ignorant-”

“Who you callin’ i’norant, punk ass?”

“Everyone shut the fuck up and sit your asses down in your goddamn chairs!” Cid yelled, waving his spear wildly. He deliberately slapped both Barret and Cloud with the pole of his weapon, effectively knocking both of them back into their seats. Calmly he turned to the beast that lay quietly upon the floor, amusement glinting in his good eye. “Red?”

“Thank you Cid,” Nanaki smiled, baring sharp fangs in doing so. “We _cannot_ just rush into this because Aeris will probably get hurt in the process and we will get killed. First, Cloud, Tifa, do we know why Sephiroth wanted Aeris? For that matter, do we know for sure that it was Aeris and not some other girl?”

“We’re fairly certain that Aeris was who he wanted brought to him,” Tifa replied. “When we asked her about it, she reacted kinda strangely.”

“Oh?”

Tifa chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully as she tried to recall. “Well, she looked worried and scared. And she…she seemed to be hiding something from us. Like she was embarrassed or ashamed to tell us. And then she closed her eyes and the next moment, she passed out.”

The room lapsed into silence as everyone considered the information.

“Interesting that Sephiroth should out of thin air want to find a ‘brown haired, green eyed, flower girl’ without even knowing her name,” Nanaki mused aloud.

“Any theories?”

He thought for a moment before responding, “I think it’s fairly obvious that they’ve met before at some time. As for what happened – I have no idea, unfortunately. But I don’t think that matters too much. If his intent was to harm her, then it’s already too late. If he planned something else, well…”

Cloud frowned in frustration. “What we need is some answers. All we know is that it’s too dangerous to charge in without a plan. We don’t know anything about Sephiroth’s motives, Aeris’ condition or the inner workings of the palace. If we could find out something like the times for guard rotation, locations of back entrances, then we’d have something to work with.”

“We need help,” Tifa stated, looking pointedly at Barret and Yuffie in turn. “None of us like thinking that we’re incapable of doing this ourselves, but better safe then sorry.”

“The question is, where do we go to find this assistance?” Nanaki asked.

Barret merely hmphed in reply while Yuffie stared moodily at her shuriken that lay before her on the floor. Cid puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully and Cloud and Tifa offered nothing.

After a while, a soft voice broke the silence.

“We can seek out the leaders of the rebellion against Sephiroth. They’d be able to give us the information we need. They have informants everywhere.”

All eyes turned towards Vincent who’d sat silently since they’d arrived at the Icicle Village house.

“There’s a rebellion?” Yuffie asked. Until that moment she’d never heard of any such movement or organization.

“How do you know this Vincent?” questioned Tifa curiously.

A faint smile touched his lips, unseen behind the high collar of his crimson cape. “I was once a Turk. It was our job to know everything. And old habits die hard. At the moment their focus is on information and careful, unnoticed planning.”

“Do you know who the leaders are?” Cloud’s brow furrowed as he contemplated the possibility. “And what exactly do you think they could do for us? And at what price?”

Vincent responded quietly, “No, I don’t know who they are. That kind of information is too well guarded, otherwise Sephiroth would have found and destroyed them already. But I can find a way to let them know we’d like their assistance. As for what they can do, well, perhaps find a way for us to sneak into the palace unnoticed. Maybe cause some sort of distraction to let us rescue her.

“And in return, I would assume we’d have to help them fight Sephiroth.”

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Yuffie exclaimed jumping up again. “Let’s go!”

The team nodded at one another and quickly left the house to board the waiting Highwind in the darkness of the night. They remained silent for the most part, no one willing to voice the question that plagued them all.

What would they do after retrieving Aeris, if indeed she still lived? What if Sephiroth pursued?

And what of the consequences of siding with a small rebellious force against one of the most powerful men to ever walk the planet?

 

*          *          *

 

Sunlight streamed through the open blinds and bathed the room in warmth. Rays reflected off the red satin sheets, making them glow like fire and dance each time the woman beneath shifted in her sleep.

During the restless night, Aeris had determined that the worst feeling in the entire world could be experienced by hopelessly contemplating your own fate. She’d done her best to distract herself from those negative thoughts by trying to carry on light conversation with the Planet about happier topics. It hadn’t worked all that well.

And it didn’t help that the Planet refused to say anything regarding her worries. Normally She would be comforting, reassuring Her only surviving daughter that all would be well in the end. But this time – nothing. Not one word about her predicament. Not one word about Sephiroth’s intentions or her fate.

That was what bothered Aeris the most.

_Dear friend, what are keeping from me?_

A soft sound came from the door, causing Aeris to sit up abruptly, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She held her breath and her eyes went wide, anticipating the worst.

When the door opened and a plain woman dressed in servant attire entered, Aeris exhaled a sigh of relief. It wasn’t _him_.

“Ah, I see that you’re awake. Good.” The woman stated.

“Um, pardon me, but, who are you?” Aeris asked. What she really wanted to know was why the servant had come into her rooms without asking first. Then again, that could very well be the norm from now on – people coming and going as they pleased through her chamber – seeing as she might have no rights anymore.

The woman smiled at her. It was a sweet smile that did much to brighten the otherwise bland features of her petite face. “I’m Jamie. Just regular palace staff. I’ll basically be the one waiting on you.” Aeris opened her mouth to object at that, but she continued, “Now, let’s see. There’s a few outfits for you in these boxes,” she gestured to the packages in her arms with a nod of her head.

“Oh, thank you,” Aeris said gratefully. “I had wondered what I was supposed to do about my little clothing problem.”

Jamie giggled as she set her burden down on the embroidered couch nearest the bed. “Yes, the whole palace was talking about the way his Lordship brought you in last night.” At Aeris’ deep crimson blush she quickly added, “But don’t worry about it. They’re just a bunch of silly gossips who’re mainly doing it cuz they’re jealous.”

“Jealous? I don’t see why.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true, but she wasn’t about to admit that.

“Come now, don’t pretend.” Jamie sat down on the arm of the couch and began to open the pristine, white parcels. “Whatever our Lord is not, he is definitely eligible.”

“He’s crazy.”

Jamie lost her smile and shot Aeris a sharp, warning look. When Aeris looked down, chastised, she regained her jovial attitude. “Don’t tell me you don’t find Lord Sephiroth attractive. I won’t believe you if you say that.”

Aeris inwardly seethed. Each time she heard him referred to as _lord_ now _,_ which was all the time, is made her want to grind her teethe. It was utterly ridiculous. When Shinra had been around, people didn’t speak of him that way. President, yes. But _Lord_? What was with his medieval mindset anyway?

Then again, it did suit him in a way. Especially considering the way he seemed to treat women.

Her anger towards him was fully renewed now after it had cooled down somewhat during the night.

“Does it matter what I think?” she asked. Her voice was filled with bitterness and tinted with resentment. She turned to gaze out the window, allowing the sight of the beautiful summer morning to soothe her.

_Sunlight. In Midgar…I never thought I’d see the day._

She refused to think about how the only reason the sun shone now upon the capital was because of the changes Sephiroth had instated. Far better for her state of mind to concentrate on her anger towards him.

Jamie merely shook her head, amused that this girl wasn’t falling all over herself to get out of bed and try to catch Sephiroth’s attention for the day. It’s what most would have done in her position. Especially since Sandria was still around and spent some of her nights sleeping in the rooms directly across the flower girl’s but most in the master bedroom.

She stood up, a silky red garment held delicately in her hands. “What do you think of this one?” She asked as she held the dress out for Aeris’ inspection.

Shock, horror, and even a bit of wonder played across Aeris’ face.

_You can keep from falling out of that dress?_ She wondered as she took note of the daring décolletage and the alarmingly high side slit.

“You don’t like it?” Jamie asked, having a difficult time reading the girl’s expression. She put the dress down and produced another from the boxes on the couch. “Okay, how about this one?”

It was green. And very, very brief.

Aeris made a small, muted choking sound from the back of her throat.

Jamie bit down on her lip and tried again. The next was a two-piece outfit. A floor-length skirt this time…double slit along the sides to the hips…with only a strap to hold the halter top against the body.

Aeris coughed. “Who’s clothes are these?”

“They’re yours, mistress,” Jamie told her. She looked extremely confused.

“They can’t be mine. I just got here.”

Jamie shook her head, “They _are_ yours. They were ordered and delivered for you during the night.”

Aeris stared at her, speechless. For a long moment her lips seemed to try to form words while her mind remained in stunned silence. Eventually she choked out, “And who ordered them?”

_Gods, if this is Sephiroth’s fault, I think I’m going to kill him. How_ dare _he?_

Jamie hesitated before replying, “The palace staff. You did need clothes…”

“I’m sorry Jamie, but there’s no way I can wear those.” Aeris said. She carefully kept herself from going entirely ballistic. There was no reason to accidentally hurt her when all she’d been was nice and attempted to be helpful.

“Is there something wrong with the dresses?” Jamie asked in alarm. She held them up again, this time to study them herself, but could find no flaw. “They are made from the finest silk and by the best seamstresses.”

Groaning, Aeris leaned back against the headboard of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “It’s not that, Jamie. There’s nothing wrong at all with their quality except that maybe it’s too good for me.” She was, after all, a slum born and raised girl. Spoiled and used to pampering she was not. “It’s just that…Do you have anything, um, less revealing?”

Jamie’s brow furrowed at that. “But why would you want clothing like that?”

Aeris lowered her gaze from the ceiling to stare at her in disbelief. “You’re joking, right?” A few seconds passed as they exchanged confused expressions. “Why would I want clothing like _that_?” She gestured towards the boxes and the dressed that lay draped over Jamie’s arm.

“Why, to attract his Lordship’s attention, of course.”

Aeris laughed. “I am not about to invite rape.”

“Rape!” Jamie exclaimed. “What are you talking about?”

Sighing, Aeris wondered when life had suddenly become so weird. “Look, Jamie, it was really kind of you to bring me clothes because I do need them. But I’m not trying to catch Sephiroth’s attention. Frankly, I don’t know why I’m here, but it’s definitely not to be his plaything.”

She paused as she realized that could be untrue. If that was indeed the reason he’d brought her here…Gods was there anything she could do to stop him?

“So, do you think it’s possible that I could borrow clothes like the ones you’re wearing just for a little while so I can find Sephiroth?” _And rail at him,_ she silently added. _The only person who I’ve ever seen dress in clothes like these is Scarlet._

“But mistress, these are servant clothes!”

_Servant is a lot better than whore,_ Aeris thought. “Jamie, please. My name is Aeris. You don’t have to call me ‘mistress.’ And the clothes are only temporary until I either get back home or have the ones at home brought here.”

_Wait. When did I start thinking about this as a non-temporary situation?_ She thought in horror. She took a deep breath to calm herself. _No. There’s no ‘either.’ I’m going to get home and forget this whole thing ever happened. I can’t stay here!_

“But – but his Lordship might be displeased.” Jamie was beginning to look frantic. The morning was not supposed to unfold like this. She was supposed to dress and prepare the girl, make her look breathtaking and present her to Lord Sephiroth. Then he’d look pleased and everyone in the palace would reap the benefits of his lighter mood.

There had been such hope among them all when they’d learned about Sephiroth’s obsession with the flower girl and his eventual decision to track her down. And they’d all assumed that after the finding would come the claiming. And perhaps then, this girl who so intrigued a man as cold and outwardly heartless as Sephiroth would bring them a sort of peace – if only for a moment.

Even the devil can love. Indeed it was often the devil who craved it the most.

Was it really too much to hope for?

Aeris interrupted her wayward thoughts. “He’s always displeased. Especially with me. But the fact of the matter is that I can’t wear those clothes. I’m sorry Jamie.” After all, how was she supposed to search for an escape route or even attempt to run away if the slightest wrong move caused certain parts of the female anatomy to fall out from the confines of those ‘clothes.’

Not that running had done much good before. But hope sprang eternal and was often the most cruel and sarcastic of comedians.

She made up her mind on a course of action then. First she’d search through the boxes herself. Who knew? Perhaps there was something semi-decent among its questionable contents. And if there was nothing there for her, then she’d just have to convince Jamie to find her something among the servants’ clothes. And once she was actually dressed she’d try to find a way out of this godforsaken, medieval palace.

Aeris pushed the covers from her body and stood, clad only in her brief undergarments. She padded over to the couch while running her fingers through her sleep tousled hair. Methodically, she rifled through the contents of the parcels, through item after item of lacy, silky or velvety garments only fit to be seen in a harem. She was amazed that the human mind could conceive of such…provocative attire and even more astonished that they could think of ways of keeping them covering what they were supposed to. Then again, perhaps the whole point was for them to constantly fall off. She certainly didn’t know.

“Jamie, who designs these things?” she asked. It would be interesting to meet the person who could create such a wide assortment of obscenely revealing clothing. “Or rather, who would wear them?”

Silence.

Puzzled, Aeris turned around, thinking that perhaps she’s slipped out without notice the way she’d come in.

She found herself staring into endless green eyes the hue of the lifestream that were busy devouring her with unrestrained hunger.

“If those don’t suit you, perhaps you’d like to stay in the clothing you have on now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“If those don’t suit you, perhaps you’d like to stay in the clothing you have on now,” he said.

Thought processes halted. They always did that in his presence.

He seemed to fill the entire opening of the elegantly arched doorway. Gone was the intimidating leather battle uniform. In its place he wore what looked to be a more standard military uniform – though entirely in black with only the barest of silver trimmings. Obviously tailored specifically for him, the coat fit snuggly, emphasizing wide shoulders and a strong chest. Masamune hung sheathed at his hip, a reminder to any and all of just who they were seeing.

Not that such a reminder was needed.

Sunlight reflected off the long fall of silver hair – a stark contrast to the somber black of his attire. Eyes of green ice shards glinted in the golden light and all she could do was stare.

“No, I don’t believe I’d complain if you chose to remain in those. A great improvement from that ugly blue thing you were wearing last night.”

His soft voice shattered her out of her reverie and she let out a small yelp in surprise. She quickly brought the dress she held in her hands close to her body, trying to cover what skin she could with it.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” she demanded while flushing bright red. She looked around for assistance. “Where’s Jamie?”

He smiled at her wolfishly as he slowly, deliberately closed the space between them with measured steps. His eyes dropped to her bare feet and swept back up the length of her body, taking note of her loose flowing hair and how wild and desirable it made her look. He said, “I dismissed her. You won’t be needing her this morning.”

Aeris opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that only to find herself roughly drawn against an unyielding human wall and her lips claimed by ones she remembered all too well. Heat assaulted her senses as his ungloved hand trailed lightly along her bare skin, from shoulder to wrist. His lips brushed teasingly against hers while she blinked in shock, unable to command her body to move away.

She felt the dress in her hands gently pried from her fingers to drop into a neglected pile of silk by their feet. With that bit of fabric removed from between them, his hand fell to the smooth flare of her hip and his tongue slid between her slightly parted lips, demanding they open further for his exploration. The exhilarating sensation of his kiss was as sharp and heady as it had been five years ago. And just like five years ago, it completely deprived her of the ability to reason and act logically.

Aeris pressed closer to his body, tilting her head back to give him better access to her mouth. Their tongues played together in a gentle caress so different from the viciously possessive claiming she would’ve expected. Fire raced from her lips to where her breasts flattened against his hard chest and lower still to the heated junction of her thighs.

He lifted one hand from where it held her tightly against his body to the back of the bothersome item that hid her breasts from him. With a quick twist of his wrist, the dual clasps were undone and he gently slid the straps down her arms to fall to the ground along with the discarded dress. His lips never left hers. There would be no interruption of the spell he weaved over her.

With the garment removed and forgotten, he was free to caress the pale, amber peaked flesh that was revealed and seemed to beg for his attention. His thumb stroked the delicate underside of her breast while the calloused palm massaged the outer side. When his fingertips brushed the hardened nub of her nipple and his other hand trailed from her hip down to tease the skin at the back of her thigh, she moaned into his mouth before tearing away from his lips.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she asked raggedly through erratic breaths. Her head continued to spin as she gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes. Her hands had tangled themselves within his moonlight hair, but she didn’t care to remove them.

Sephiroth bent down to gently bite the side of her neck before she could catch his expression. “Because I wish to,” he whispered as he took the tender lobe of her ear carefully between his teeth. “Because I like feeling you tremble like this.”

His mouth returned to hers, harder this time, passion and desire a small flame that had been fanned into a raging inferno. He devoured her mouth without restraint and she returned his fervor. While one hand continued to stroke her breasts, eliciting frequent shudders from her body, his other quickly reached towards the dagger he kept hidden on him at all times. Aeris didn’t notice the movement, nor did she pay any attention to the feeling of her last remaining undergarment cut away from her body to fall to the floor along with the blade.

“Because I can,” Sephiroth spoke against her kiss swollen lips. _Because you belong to me._

When his fingers brushed along the length of her soft inner thighs and stroked the crease where leg met torso, the merest teasing touch against wet femininity, she cried out again. He lingered there, drawing out the sensual torture, feeling her hold her breath in anticipation while her body strained towards him. After what felt like an endless moment to her, his hand slipped slightly deeper, brushing against the over sensitized nub of flesh that lay at the apex of her womanhood. Aeris gasped from the incredible pleasure of his careful touch and felt her knees give out beneath her. She remained standing only by the strength of his arm around her.

She wanted to tell him to stop. She wanted to tell him to finish it. And yet, if the moment were to never end, she knew she wouldn’t complain.

She moaned again, against the collar of his jacket while leaning on him heavily for support. “Oh, gods,” she cried as his expert fingers continued their work, skillfully manipulating her body to sing to his tune. When they found her opening and slipped inside with agonizing slowness, she thought she would scream.

Perhaps she did.

He chuckled softly in her ear when he felt her inner muscles clench around his finger and her body jerk violently in his embrace. The hot, creamy feel of her was driving him mad, but he controlled his desire with an iron will.

“Your cry to the gods begs the question: what is it you want from them?” he asked in a seductive purr. “Or rather,” his thumb flicked over her sensitivity again, gaining him another pleasurable groan from her, “What is it you want from…me?”

Their love play had progressed beyond reason and her actions were far past merely wanton. So she raised her head from his shoulder to taste his lips, showing him her answer in a form clearer than words.

Had she forgotten her anger towards him? Completely. His presence made it impossible to remember or think of anything except what he made her feel when his hands began exploring her body.

“Just get it over with,” she told him, driven beyond desperation. “Please,” she gasped when his finger slid out of her only to have two return, stretching her in a way that was both uncomfortable and yet entirely welcome.

“So my pet admits to her own need.” Sephiroth smiled. “Does she accept her master’s command?”

She met his eyes boldly, ignoring the fact that he remained fully clothed while she wore nothing and could hardly stand on her own. “You aren’t my master.”

Sephiroth laughed, the bright sunlight glinting off his white teeth and naturally glowing eyes. “Are you certain?” he asked her.

His hands left her body for an instant and in one fluid motion, she was lifted up to lie in the cradle of his arms. He walked towards the bed and dumped her unceremoniously upon the crumpled satin sheets. He lifted one knee onto the mattress, by her side, to lean over her beautifully bare form. He bent down until his face was a scant few breaths away from hers. A stray glance downwards revealed her heaving breast, her breathing heavy from passion and anger.

“Eventually you’ll come to accept it,” he assured her. He stole a quick, brutal kiss before continuing, “You’re mine. Don’t forget that.”

Aeris ground out from beneath him, “I don’t belong to you. You’ll have to wait for the rest of eternity for me to accept something that ridiculous.”

He was doing it again. Playing with her senses – alternating between driving her wild with desire and crazy with fury.

He spoke as though he hadn’t heard what she’d said. “You will do what I tell you to. And you will do it immediately and without question. And,” he added, “You will wear what I want you to wear.”

“You’re mad if you think I’m going to wear those clothes!” Aeris exclaimed. She could not believe what she was hearing. He couldn’t be serious.

“Well, if you prefer, you can walk around openly in what you’re wearing now.” His hand traveled brazenly from her neck, down between her breasts to rest upon the mound below her navel. Aeris tried to strike at him but he effortlessly caught her hand and pinned it down by her head. “But, since I have no intention of letting you wear the clothes that Jamie brought you, you should be happy.”

Aeris stopped struggling beneath him, knowing that it was useless. She allowed her limbs to relax, but her eyes continued to shoot daggers at Sephiroth. In a voice of ice she asked, “Why did you bring me here?”

One corner of his lips curved upwards in more of a smirk than a smile, ignoring her once more. “You’ll serve in the palace with the rest of the staff. So rest assured. You won’t be forced to wear anything as nice as silk or velvet.”

He pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the place they had stood before. Bending down, he quickly retrieved his dagger and returned it to the hidden sheath in his uniform. He straightened and moved to the door, which Aeris noticed with a violent blush, was wide open. Anyone passing through the hall could have seen them. In the doorway, he paused, turning back to face her.

“As for why you’re here - you’ll wait upon my pleasure.”

Then he was gone, leaving Aeris confused, angry, embarrassed, but more than anything, frustrated. She lay back on the bed, pulling the sheets over her body for modesty, mulling over his words.

_Do what he tells me to do? Wait on his pleasure?!_

It took her several moments of wide eyed staring at the ceiling to realize that pleasure in that context didn’t necessarily mean _that_ type of pleasure. Especially with what had just transpired between them. Or rather, what had failed to transpire between them.

And it was that thought that inexplicably rose above the others that were clamoring for attention in her mind.

He’d just walked away. Just like that – as though he’d felt nothing himself after the chaos he’d wreaked on her body. That hurt, even if she should feel happy that he hadn’t fully violated her yet…there was no denying the fact that when he was with her, she _wanted_ him to take her. And she knew that it wasn’t because he was made of ice. Heaven knew with all the talk about his mistress…

Was she not as good as this Sandria? She recalled what her abductors had said when they thought she was still unconscious aboard the airship. They had wondered why Sephiroth would bother with her when he had his voluptuous mistress by his side. She sighed. Why indeed.

_To wait upon my pleasure._

She was going to scream. She really was. Did the man ever make sense? He nearly turned the world upside down to find her. And for what? To work in the palace as a regular servant. Why in Heaven’s name would he go to all that trouble for this end? He didn’t plan to kill her. If he wanted her body then why didn’t he take it when he had the perfect opportunity?

And why, why did he even remember her when they’d only met briefly five years ago?

From the direction of the door came the sound of someone clearing their throat. Aeris turned her head to see the woman who’d shown her to this room the previous night. She resolutely pushed the troubling thoughts of Sephiroth and his indecipherable thinking out her mind as she sat up.

“I trust you slept well?” The woman asked with perfunctory courtesy. She made her way towards the bed and dropped the armful of dull gray cloth she was carrying beside Aeris.

Aeris resisted the urge to laugh, instead replying, “Well enough, I suppose. Are these for me?” She questioned, reaching for the topmost item in the pile.

It was colorless, shapeless, and ugly. A shirt that looked old and well worn, with short sleeves and a small v-neck that would cover her to the hips and reveal absolutely nothing that could be considered enticing. Well, unless someone had a special passion for forearms. Beneath the shirt she’d picked up was an equally unattractive skirt that was full length. It’s only saving feature was that it looked comfortable, at least.

“Yes, they’re for you,” the woman told her, “They should fit you alright.”

 _Seeing as they look like one-size-fits-all…_ Aeris silently added. What was worse, she wondered? Looking like a prostitute or looking like a horribly poor peasant? And hadn’t he just complained about her wearing ugly clothes last night? Then he turns around and gives here _these._

_I have to find a way to escape._

“Get changed quickly. We’re expected down in the kitchens soon.”

Aeris looked down, embarrassed. She wanted to get dressed, yes, but not in front of a stranger. “Um, do you think you could…”

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation. “Yes, yes. Though,” she added under her breath, “I don’t see why you should be modest under the circumstances.”

The last word had a note to it that Aeris was certain she didn’t like.

But the woman turned around and walked through the open doorway, closing the door behind her. Aeris remained still for a while even after she was left alone. She desperately tried to think of a plan – anything to get as far away from Sephiroth as possible.

She drew a complete and utter blank.

It was impossible to slip out from the balcony of her room during the night. If she managed to survive the fall she’d break several bones at the very least. But perhaps it wouldn’t be too difficult to sneak out of one of the servant entrances. Usually those places were ignored and only very lightly guarded. But beyond the palace itself was what seemed like nearly endless open land surrounded by wrought iron walls far too high for her to successfully climb. The front gates were always guarded. But behind the fortress, beyond the tended gardens, was a dense forest. If she could make it there, unseen, then she had a chance.

Aeris closed her eyes, imagining being able to return to the security of her home in Icicle Village. Though, she thought sadly, it’s not safe there anymore since that’s where I was abducted.

She’d think more on it later. When the palace became more familiar to her, when she figured out what on the Planet was going on, then a solid idea would come and everything would work out. And she’d never have to see _him_ again.

_Yeah, right._

Eventually she climbed out of bed, deciding that it was best not to keep the servant waiting. She dressed quickly in the clothes that had been provided and went to work on plaiting her hair into her usual thick braid. She secured the end with the thoughtfully provided ribbon, a dull one, like the rest of things given to her, but serviceable, and pulled on hard-soled slippers that had also been provided.

Done dressing, Aeris walked to the door, opened it and stepped out.

“Come,” was all the woman said to her.

Aeris walked by her side silently until she couldn’t stand it anymore. “What’s your name?” she asked. There were times when idle chit chat could do wonders to soothe a troubled mind.

“Marla.”

The silence seemed to be punctuated by the soft echo of their footsteps in the empty, chandelier-lit hall.

“So…what do you do here?” Inwardly, Aeris noted the desperate edge of her voice and cringed.

To her surprise, Marla suddenly smiled for the first time since they’d met. “You know, you don’t have to dance around the subject with me. Just ask what I know you want to ask.” At Aeris’ blush she continued, “Or I’ll just tell you and save you the embarrassment. No, I don’t know why Lord Sephiroth really brought you here. No one in the palace does, I think, though rumors spread faster than the Black Plague and some of them aren’t nice. I do know that he’s given me orders to put you to work among the servants, though the gods only know why.”

“If I’m to just be a servant here,” Aeris began cautiously, “Then does that mean I’ll be moving out of that room?”

Marla seemed to consider that a while before answering. “That would be weird, staying in that suite while working as a scullery maid. But his Lordship didn’t say anything about moving you to the servant floor.”

Aeris shook her head, “None of this makes any sense at all. That’s probably what bothers me the most.”

“You want my guess?” Marla asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. At Aeris nod, she said, “Like I said to you last night when I put you in that room, I think he wants to keep you close. A man does not offer two million for the safe capture of a woman as beautiful as yourself without some kinda reason.”

“But he has a mistress.”

Marla laughed, amused at the girl’s naiveté. “What does that matter? It’s not like he loves her or anything, so of course he still looks around. And Lady Sandria might be an awful fine looking woman, but so are you. Just not in that outfit.” She looked with distaste at the clothes that Aeris wore, immediately deciding that the girl ought to wear more delicately feminine garments. Not like the blatantly provocative things that Sandria tended to favor, but clothes that were lady-like. And colorful. Definitely not gray.

It was a pity that she’d been ordered to give those clothes to Aeris. She’d been looking forward the prospect of this girl replacing Sandria by Sephiroth’s side. She seemed so sweet – completely undeserving of the way she’d been so carelessly treated by their Lord.

Marla had, unfortunately, been forced to wait upon Sandria a few times in the past. And those scattered experiences had been more than enough for her. The Lady’s temper, when Sephiroth was not within earshot that is, could be vile and her patience practically non-existent. But Sandria was always careful to behave well and mild-mannered in Sephiroth’s presence, and so she stayed, warming his bed while enjoying the luxurious pleasures of her position.

This girl – this flower girl with eyes the hue of cypress trees bathed in sunlight – she would not be like that.

But in servant clothes meant to be worn while scrubbing floors, she would sadly blend in with the rest of the staff, unnoticed. Unless one happened to glance directly at her face.

Descending several flights of stairs, through countless corridors and sharp turns, they finally arrived at an enormous kitchen. It looked like utter chaos to Aeris. Everyone seemed to be constantly moving, rushing over to check on a pot, hurrying to the side to clean up a spill.

A tall, imposing woman turned towards them, immediately noticing their presence.

“Marla, who’s this?” she asked. Her voice was laced in irritation, as though the mere sight of Aeris was an extreme burden for her.

“Oh, she’s new.” Came the reply. “I was told to bring her here for work.”

The woman – who looked to be the one in charge of running the kitchens – regarded Aeris carefully. “I’ve got nothing for the kid to do here. But she looks young and energetic enough. The main level halls need to be scrubbed. She can do that.” Without another glance, she turned away to resume supervision her staff.

Aeris looked at Marla for direction.

Without a word, she was led to a large room near the main kitchen that appeared to be an enlarged janitor’s closet. Marla filled a massive bucket mounted on wheels with soapy water using the nearest hose and handed Aeris a scrub brush and mop. With their burdens, they traveled through more corridors until Aeris was completely lost and doubted that she’d be able to find her way back to her room by herself.

“You can start off with this hall,” Marla gestured to the floor beneath them. “Mostly it’s just easy mopping, but if there’s any real stains or rubber streaks or whatever, you’ll have to get down on your hands and knees to get rid of them. They get really picky about that. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Aeris assured her. “I can think of worse things I could be doing.” Like _waiting upon Sephiroth’s pleasure,_ she thought with an inner twitch.

Marla regarded her with something that almost bordered on admiration. No complaints from her at all – that was impressive. “Don’t say that so quickly. Once you finish this hall, you’ll have to move on to the next. There’s a few others working on this level too, but you can probably tell that it’s still a big workload. These halls have to perfectly clean by tomorrow according to schedule. Now, I’ve got to get going with cleaning the main chambers. If you need anything, just ask any of the servants that pass by.”

Then she disappeared around the corner, leaving Aeris to her new duties.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and began the monotonous task of mopping.

 _Planet, what’s going on?_ She asked. When the body worked through repetitive motions like cleaning, it freed the mind to wander.

 _Child, I know not,_ came the Planet’s reply.

_But I thought…_

The Planet spoke in its soothing singsong voice, reassuring her through tone what it could not in words. _I no longer understand his actions. I confess they make little sense. I had thought that he’d almost remembered. But if he had, he would not act like this._

 _Remembered? Remembered what?_ Aeris was getting awfully tired of answers that only raised more questions.

_You shall see in time. Interfering with destiny is dangerous and so I do not._

Aeris frowned as she kneeled on the marble floor to work on a particularly difficult stain. The ugly gray skirt she wore absorbed the spots of water she hadn’t bothered to mop up yet, but she didn’t notice. _My friend, I’m so confused. Tell me, will he hurt me?_

Sad music, like the mournful howl of the wind in the cold night, played upon her inner ear. The Planet’s sigh. _I don’t know that either. One can only hope…_

_…But I fear that before your story ends, there will be much hurt to bear._

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Aeris sat back on her heels and pressed a tired hand to her forehead where stray tendrils of hair were plastered by perspiration. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, fighting off the fatigue. The last time she’d worked this hard physically had been several years ago during her journey with Avalanche. But at least then she’d had the company of her friends to keep her spirits up. Even Cid’s ever-present cussing would be welcome now because at least it amused her to some extent, regardless of the fact that his words could make hardened sailors blush.

She’d been at it for hours now with only a small break for lunch. Other servants had come by regularly to replace the grimy water with fresh pails and to remind her that they were all on a tight schedule. Aeris concluded that the palace must be unending because it seemed that after countless halls and public rooms she was still nowhere near the end and hadn’t even encountered a single other person working on the floors with her.

She was tired, dirty, covered in water spots and still no closer to figuring out how on the Planet Sephiroth’s mind worked. The only possible reasoning for any of his actions towards her was that he was crazy. Simple as that, Aeris thought.

“We don’t tolerate laziness here,” a sharp, feminine voice suddenly intruded upon her thoughts.

Aeris opened her eyes with a start and looked up to see a strikingly beautiful woman. Luscious figure, long legs, blonde hair and blue eyes. In one hand she casually held a large, lit candle. Noticing how well dressed she was in a clingy, revealing dress, Aeris felt a stab of envy. Which of course caused her to remember how damn pissed off she was at Sephiroth and how the next time he decided to play tonsil hockey with her, she’d castrate him.

“ _You’re_ the girl his Lordship’s been obsessing over?” the woman asked incredulously, turning up her nose. She couldn’t believe it. How could Sephiroth possibly find this…. _urchin_ more desirable than her? The girl was a mess; her long brown hair hung limply and her face was unattractively flushed. Her outfit was a positive fashion crime, and covered in grime at that.

This girl was why he hadn’t visited her bed at all in recent days? She fumed, thinking of how he’d begun to ignore her. Or glare at her as if she was a nuisance. Or even worse, when he seemed to use his eyes to darken her hair and change the color of her irises and the shape of her body.

He wanted this grimy, little bumpkin over her?

Ridiculous.

It was clear that her lover had lost his mind.

“Trust me, I’d prefer it if he just left me alone,” Aeris stated, feeling offended at her tone. “Who might you be?”

“Lady Sandria,” the woman answered smugly, “And don’t worry, he’ll get over it. He always does, you know. And he always comes back to _me._ ” Inwardly she wasn’t anywhere near as confident. How could a girl who was in no way her equal in beauty have distracted Sephiroth this much? Sure, he’d pursued other women before but _never_ to this extent. Some sort of spell maybe? The little bitch with her green eyes…

“Oh, you can have him,” Aeris responded in an overly sweet voice through a tight smile. She was exhausted and irritable. She did not need this kind animosity. For a moment she realized that Sandria’s words should have made her happy. After all, the woman seemed so sure that Sephiroth would get over her soon, which meant that he’d let her go and she could go home.

And get away from what had to be the most frustrating man in the entire world.

Amazing how illogically a person could behave and feel.

Sandria’s lips tightened into a thin line. Was this how she did it? By playing hard to get and pretending she wanted nothing to do with him? Was this why he couldn’t stop thinking about her? _Sneaky, conniving bitch,_ she thought. Aloud she said, “I really do think it would be best if you left. We don’t need your kind here in the palace,” she bit out. Her lips twisted into a hint of a snarl.

Aeris felt the urge to grind her teeth. “Why do you think I’m here in the first place? Your _lover_ doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of ‘no.’ He _kidnapped_ me from my home, ran out after me and _dragged_ me here. If you think I shouldn’t be here, you should try telling him that.”

“Ha! Don’t try to pretend you haven’t been leading him on! The staff like to gossip, you know. I know all about the way you came to the palace – without a shirt – and what happened this morning in your room. Whoever heard of that anyways? A slum-born _servant_ staying in the princess suite?”

Aeris clenched her jaw, refusing to snap at her. She would be the mature, reasonable one in this situation if it killed her. She took a deep breathe. “If you are quite finished, _Lady_ Sandria, I have work to do.”

“Oh of course, how thoughtless of me,” Sandria said in an obviously false tone. “You’ve spent an awful lot of time polishing these halls, haven’t you? Why, it would be just terrible if someone dropped-” A theatrical gasp as her hand released the candle she was holding.

It met the floor and bright red, molten wax splashed from the center of the candle where a considerable amount had melted. Aeris’s eyes went wide and she lunged forward to wipe as much up as she could before it cooled. The rag came away leaving red wax residue coating a large area of the newly polished hall in front of her. It would take forever to scrape off the cooled wax!

“You-!” Aeris began.

Sandria had already begun to walk away. “See you later, flower girl,” she said coolly without turning back.

Aeris let out a muffled groan, her mind slightly in shock, refusing to believe the red wax in front of her.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it! I don’t even know how to get from here to any useful room to find something to help me! I’d get lost and then get hell for leaving my work unfinished._ She racked her mind for a solution. Ideally all she needed was a blow-dryer or something but unless someone came by that she could ask for help, she wasn’t going to get that. So what did that leave?

Her fingernail.

Yes, Sephiroth was _definitely_ going to get castrated.

 

*          *          *

 

“Um, Aeris, is it?” a low male voice made her raise her head from where she’d been concentrating on scrapping off the last traces of wax. Her back ached terribly and she was hungry. With every passing minute she’d had to spend cleaning up Sandria’s deliberate mess, her temper had grown fouler.

“Yeah, that’s me,” she answered tiredly while she arched her back trying to stretch out the stiff muscles.

“We were sent to take you to the dining hall. You’re to serve dinner for Lord Sephiroth and Lady Sandria.”

Her head snapped up and she took in the man who’d spoken and the woman beside him. “Please tell me you’re joking,” she said.

The woman blinked in confusion. “Why would we be? Is there something strange about the order?”

Aeris slowly stood up, wincing at the feeling of standing after she’d been hunched over scrubbing. “Why me?” Silently she added, _Here I thought Sephiroth would be smart enough to realize how mad I would be at him. Figures._

Then again, she could use the opportunity to slip arsenic into his food. Except that involved having arsenic. Rat poison would do though. Extra strength for an extra large rat.

“I don’t know, Aeris. Sephiroth sent us to bring you, so we’re here. First though we’ll take you back to your room to shower and change.” The man smiled, not an unkind smile, thank the Gods. She couldn’t have handled it.

She smiled back, glad to have found a friendly face after her encounter with Sandria. “Wouldn’t that be something? If I went straight to the dining hall, dinner would be fun, don’t you think?” She looked terrible and possibly smelled likewise.

Then again, maybe if Sephiroth saw her like this, he’d be so disgusted he’d let her go. She didn’t think she could take a second day of this brand of torture.

Sexually spurned in the morning after he’d worked her into an almost thoughtless frenzy, an entire day spent scrubbing floors with only one short break, dealing with his psycho-bitch of a mistress – Dear _gods_ that man had terrible taste in women.

“Come,” the woman said, “You won’t want to be late. They are not known for their patience.”

“What about this stuff?” Aeris asked, pointing at her bucket, mop and rag. For god’s sake, they hadn’t even provided her with a scrub brush! She wondered if everything had been designed just to make her miserable today.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll send someone to get them later.”

And then she was led through the maze of enormous hallways that she doubted she’d ever get the hang of. By the time she found herself in front of the familiar arched doors that led to her room she was completely disoriented.

The man pushed open the doors and held one, motioning the two women in before him. The door shut softly and Aeris turned back to see the man nod at his companion before she stepped away to examine the room. Aeris felt a sudden chill as she realized there was something wrong about this.

“What-”

His finger came forward to rest lightly on her lips before she could react. He quickly leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, “Relax, we’re not going to harm you. Lyssa’s checking to see if the room is bugged.”

Aeris’s eyes widened. Bugged? Why would her room be bugged? Was Sephiroth spying on her?

She twisted her head and saw that the woman named Lyssa was crouched beside the vanity where the furniture met the wall. Her body was blocking Aeris’s view of whatever she was doing but in a few moments she finished.

“Alright, it’s disabled.”

“My room’s bugged?” Aeris squeaked. “But why?”

“Standard procedure,” the man told her quietly as he stepped back. “A good number of the rooms in the entire palace have some sort of sound recording device hidden in them. Safety precautions you see. A lot of the most important rebel activity happens here and they try their best to catch whatever they can – information or people.”

“In other words, us,” Lyssa added.

“You guys are…”Aeris trailed off in disbelief.

“Please, just listen. We don’t have a lot of time. Sephiroth really is expecting you and there’s some very important information we need to tell you.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll uncover you guys?” she asked. “Why do you trust me?”

“Two reasons,” The man answered, “We know how he’s been treating you and after I tell you a little about his past and what he plans to do soon, I know you’ll come around. Do you remember two years ago when Wutai tried to separate?” At Aeris’s nod, he continued, “The news networks told you that the battle was quick and clean, minimal unnecessary bloodshed. ‘Peace and order were swiftly restored,’ correct?”

“Yes,” she answered hesitantly. She had the distinct feeling that she didn’t want to hear what he was going to tell her.

“They lied. The media is controlled by the government – by Sephiroth. The battle with Wutai was a massacre. Whole cities were burned to the ground, thousands of civilians died. Hundreds of soldiers were taken to be questioned and tortured when they wouldn’t talk.”

“You-”

“Women and children weren’t spared, Aeris.”

“You…you have no proof,” she said unsteadily. Even _he_ couldn’t be so cruel as to order such butchery.

Without a word he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of photographs. He handed them to Aeris and waited.

She suddenly found it difficult to draw breath. In her hands was picture after picture of civilian Wutaians lying burned, cut and bleeding to death in the streets; scorched earth and buildings everywhere; _children_ dying. She closed her eyes and shoved the photos back at him after seeing the first few.

“Gods,” she whispered. It couldn’t be true. It couldn’t!

“It’s going to happen again, Aeris,” he said softly.

She looked up at him with haunted eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Another slaughter is being planned – on Nibelheim,” he paused for a moment at her startled gasp. “The region has started making motions towards a revolution and their disobedience is giving cities everywhere courage to do the same. Sephiroth plans to destroy Nibelheim the same way Wutaian cities were leveled to bring the whole country back under control. The difference is that this time it will be public – to teach the world a lesson.”

_Nibelheim…Oh gods, Cloud and Tifa! No, no, it can’t happen. This isn’t possible; it’s too far fetched, too crazy. Oh gods._

Her throat felt dry but she forced out the words, “Why wasn’t Wutai publicized? Why are the people rebelling now?”

Lyssa cleared her throat before her partner could answer. “We have to get going. She still needs to clean herself up before dinner.”

“Two years ago the situation for Sephiroth wasn’t so bad. There was no need to terrorize the world like that,” he explained in a rush, “Now people are starting to rebel because he’s just gained too much power and doesn’t hesitate to use it. Too many executions, too much power in the hands of the Turks; the lot of them are above the law and people are tired of living in fear. And Sephiroth plans to solve this problem by making them fear more. No matter what happens, it’ll be ugly and thousands of innocents will die.”

“Let’s go, Jonathan,” Lyssa cut in as she headed back towards where the sound recording device was hidden. “Let her think over it, we’ll come back some other day.”

He nodded, “Yes, of course. Aeris, I’m telling you all this because you could help us more than anyone else at this point. Sephiroth is obsessed with you and this will blind him. You’re in the perfect position to find out things that could completely change the way this war will play out.”

“Jonathan!”

“Please think about it, Aeris. You don’t need to decide anything right now.” He told her.

She swallowed, “Yes…I’ll have to think…”

“Bug reconnected in three, two, one.”

His voice suddenly lost its deadly serious tone, “We’ll wait here for you while you take a shower. A uniform should be there ready for you in the bathroom.” Jonathan said with a smile. “Hurry now, you don’t want to be late.”

Lost in thought, Aeris stumbled her way to the bathroom where she hurried through the motions of washing away the grime from a day’s hard work.

Wutai, the war, everything…History always repeats itself. And if she could believe this man Jonathan and his partner-

Rebel spies sent to operate within the palace? For the greater good…

Nibelheim – she couldn’t, _couldn’t_ just stand by if there was even the slightest chance that it was true. Even if it weren’t the hometown of two of her best friends, she’d never forgive herself if she could have done something to prevent a slaughter but didn’t.

But what if-

But why would they lie? What was there to gain by convincing her to spy for them? Though if she was discovered, she would be killed without hesitation. Could that be it? Maybe Sandria-

No, that was silly. Sandria didn’t seem the type to use such a roundabout approach for getting rid of the competition.

Then…

It was all true? Gods, evil was the only word that could be used to describe him. But…he didn’t _seem_ that terrible. He didn’t seem…

 _What? Bad? You_ know _how coldly calculating he is. How power hungry and vicious he can be. How else could he have conquered everything?_

But maybe she simply wanted to believe. Believe what?

_Those who have the most reason to be sympathetic are often the most intolerant._

Maybe she wanted to believe that the man she’d glimpsed five years ago hadn’t been a dream. That somewhere, pushed into the recesses behind the outward personality, he was still there.

The man who had lived through hell and survived in the only way possible – behind mental barricades and stoicism.

 _What_ was she thinking? She’d spent the entire day hating him and mentally cursing him only to have undeniable evidence put in her hands that gave her even more reason to despise him, and yet…

Maybe she was as crazy as him.

She would _not_ try to rationalize the actions of the man and the life he chose. She would…

_Spy for them? Could I do it?_

Yes, if it had to be done. But how?

He’s obsessed, Jonathan had said, distracted – the perfect opportunity.

_Capitalize on whatever it is he feels for me? No, that…that would mean-_

Seduction.

_I can’t. I’m not that type…_

But she had to act if indeed Nibelheim was in danger.

 _Venificulla,_ he’d called her all those years ago, _little witch_. So couldn’t she be just that? Part of his fascination with her was due to how easily she responded to him combined with her attitude as a virgin. _He_ thought it was because she was just another whore playing games.

He was so wrong.

But if he wanted to think that of her, why not embrace the role? Play it up to the hilt.

_Oh gods, I can’t._

_I can’t even_ think _when he’s touching me._

_And I don’t want a man like that to be touching me! Someone that evil…_

But still that wasn’t true. One part of her mind had accepted the fact that he was a remorseless killer – the sane part – but still she refused to fully believe it. She clung to hope.

Blindly her hand reached forward to shut off the shower head and left the stall, dripping water onto the cool tile floor. She quickly toweled off and dried her hair as best she could before winding it into a large bun at the back of her head. She pinned it in place and pulled on the clothes she saw laid out for her.

Aeris was too distracted to be thankful for the clean cut white blouse and black skirt uniform she now wore. It was a vast improvement from the gray cleaning clothes she’d worn for most of the day.

She slipped into the low-heeled black shoes that had been placed by the wall and left the bathroom.

She was greeted by the smiles of Jonathan and Lyssa.

“My dear, you look wonderful,” Jonathan said.

“Yes,” Lyssa added with an assessing glance, “Someone should be charged for putting you in those gray things.”

Aeris smiled in return, feeling a little of the pressure lifted from her shoulders. She had time to decide whether or not she’d help them. Whether or not she believed them. After all, with new technology, fake photos could be produced.

“Thanks,” Aeris responded, “Well, I guess we should be going.”

At their brisk pace, they arrived at the kitchens in a few minutes. When it was in eyesight, Jonathan turned to her and said quietly, “There, the staff will tell you what to do. For safety reasons, don’t try to find us. We’ll come to you again in a few days time.”

Aeris continued towards the kitchens alone as her escorts walked away to go back to their responsibilities. It didn’t take long for someone to notice her and begin barking orders.

“There you are girl! Where have you _been?_ Never mind that, here,” Two plates of salad were shoved towards her, “Hold those on one arm and take this,” the woman held out a small bread basket while Aeris held one plate in her left palm and balanced the other on her forearm. “Go through that door, through the hall. The dining room’s at the end. And hurry up! But don’t drop anything!”

Aeris walked quickly in the direction HTshe was pointed in. Pushing open the door with her foot she forcefully shoved all thoughts about spying and seduction out of her mind. She could think about that all she liked later. She saw the open arched doorway ahead of her and took a deep breath before entering the well-lit room.

It was spacious, as everything was in the palace. _Like the never ending halls,_ Aeris thought grumpily. A massive but beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, overlooking the oval table. He was sitting at the head, still wearing that black uniform that fit him far too well. She was sitting at the foot.

“You’re late,” Sandria spoke first in a testy tone.

“My apologies,” Aeris shot back with barely concealed exasperation, “ _Someone_ decided to drop a candle in the halls and I needed to finish cleaning up the mess first.” She walked over to where the woman sat imperiously in a silver gown that showed off her ample cleavage to its best advantage. Aeris set down the bread basket and placed one plate of salad in front of her. She waited until Sandria had taken a roll before picking the basket up and repeating the process with Sephiroth.

She tried, she really tried to ignore the way his eyes ran over her, adsorbing every detail. It brought back every negative emotion she’d felt towards him that day alongside the memory of their interlude that morning before he’d ruined it by being a bastard. Thinking of it made her pulse quicken imperceptibly and when their eyes met, she hastily looked away.

Her reaction only served to make her all the angrier at him.

She walked away to stand at the far wall where she knew she was to wait until they were ready for the next dishes.

“My Lord brought this girl back to serve in the palace?” Sandria broke the silence. Her voice was so falsely sweet and innocent that Aeris wanted nothing more than to get away. Trying to pretend that she wasn’t hungry and exhausted was difficult enough. She didn’t think she could put up with and entire evening of Sandria.

He glanced up after spearing a few leaves with his fork. “Yes.”

Silence.

Aeris wondered if all of their conversations were so engaging. Then again, Sephiroth obviously didn’t keep Sandria around for her communication skills.

“An awful lot of trouble to get just one servant…” she trailed off and Aeris could see from the corner of her eye that Sandria was grinding her teeth.

“Actually,” Sephiroth began with an unreadable smile, “I was thinking of perhaps transferring her duties to serving me personally.”

Sandria choked oh her wine and Aeris nearly choked on air.

“You – you mean like a maid, my Lord?” Sandria asked. She was clutching her fork so tightly, her knuckles were white and Aeris was half afraid she’d throw it at her.

Sephiroth didn’t look at her when he answered, “I think ‘handmaiden’ might be a more adequate word.”

Aeris was too stunned by this exchange to register any sort of reaction to his words. Was he serious? Was he out of his _mind?_ Deliberately baiting his mistress; having the two women in the same room even. Did he have any idea what sort of chaos this could cause, or, more precisely, what kind of hell it could make her life? Seeing as he didn’t seem to have any intention of sending Sandria packing.

First that line about waiting on his pleasure and now this. _What_ was the man thinking, and why was he playing with both her and Sandria like this?

Her earlier desire to inflict serious bodily harm to him returned with a vengeance.

“Aeris,” Sandria suddenly snapped, “I’m done with this. Go bring the next course.”

With a muttered “my lady” she left the room, only too glad to leave behind the tension, if only for a moment. She really was going to lose her mind if she had to deal with this everyday. Sephiroth himself caused her enough tension and confusion. Added on to Sandria’s death glares and him contemplating what ‘duties’ he should assign her-

Dear gods, he didn’t mean _that_ did he? By ‘personal service’ and ‘handmaiden’ he couldn’t possibly –

He could; she knew it. It wasn’t beyond him to demand anything from her and it wasn’t in her power to refuse. But far worse than that – it would under no circumstance be rape. You couldn’t rape the willing and that worried her more than anything else.

Yes, he infuriated her. Yes, at times the only thing she wanted was to strangle him. But still there was something, some magnetic appeal he possessed that she couldn’t ignore. And she really didn’t think that it was just his physical attractiveness – as gorgeous as he was. It was like…she furrowed her brow trying to think as she was handed new plates in the kitchen and made her way back to the dining hall.

It was…a familiarity of some sort that she couldn’t place. As though she knew him on a level that she couldn’t make sense of, especially when she knew for certain she’d never met him before.

But more disturbing was the fact that she wasn’t sure of the emotions brought along with the feelings of recognition he was beginning to trigger in her. There was something…something there that she wanted to recall but her mind held it back. A memory of – what?

Aeris stopped in the corridor a few paces before the doorway. She closed her eyes and tried to will the image to appear, knowing there was something there and yet blocked away from her. After a while she caught a few fleeting glimpses of Sephiroth in her mind’s eye but there was nothing particular. Just him in that black leather trench coat with Masamune. Nothing past what she might have seen on TV or in the newspapers.

“Aeris!” she heard Sandria call out impatiently from within the dining hall. She’d lingered too long, she knew, so she hurried through the door and towards the foot of the table where she set down Sandria’s plate of pasta.

She was still distracted – chasing images in her head, trying to uncover the one that remained elusive. In hindsight she should have known better than to drop her guard when anywhere neat Sandria.

Something fell into place in Aeris’s mind. Now she was certain. Yes, she had known him at one time. Not that moment five years ago but much earlier in very different circumstances.

But when? How?

She was almost there, she knew she was close to figuring it out. So close to remembering.

She turned to head towards Sephiroth and felt pressure against her ankle too late. The next thing she knew she was falling forwards and the plate slipped from her hand. She gasped as she landed on her hands and knees. Her head shot up to see pieces of pasta and the broken plate lying in fragments over the marble floor.

“You clumsy ox!” yelled Sandria in self-righteous fury. “Watch what you’re doing!”

Aeris was about to stand up and state very loudly that she wouldn’t have tripped if someone had not deemed it necessary to extend their foot out from under the table.

But her words were cut off as she saw that Sephiroth had left his chair and was now standing before her. Her head slowly tilted upwards and her eyes traveled along the length of his body from legs to head. She held her breath, not in fear of his reaction to her fall, but rather…

_Oh gods…_

She saw his face, it seemed so high above from where she was still kneeling, unreadable as always, and…

She could envision him looming so much farther above her. As if viewing herself from another’s perspective she saw herself kneeling, praying. She saw him jumping down – towards her. Masamune.

There – familiar; yes she knew it now. Knew with absolute certainty that she’d been right. She remembered him from so long ago. The same world; a different turn of the cycle.

A different lifetime. Where he had become…insane.

Where he had taken her life.

_Gods…You killed me._

 

~*~      ~*~      ~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to  http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3296199/1/Dream_of_Me_Conclusion to read Masamune Song's complete conclusion to this story.


End file.
